Within Your Eyes
by Pandora4977
Summary: Aislin has lived in Santa Carla all her life,She had never taken interest in the lost boys, there was never the need to, Until her best friend Alina goes missing after leaving with David one night. Marko helps to distract her...
1. Chapter 1

Aislin and Alina walked out the dance studio tights and tank tops still on. Today was a hip hop/jazz day no leotards needed.

"Lets go to the boardwalk tonight." Alina said. She was usually the one who set the plan for the nights, she was the bold one, the outgoing one, she was gorgeous of course.

Aislin and Alina were mistaken for sisters all the time, they did look a lot alike and were almost always together. Aislin's hair was long and fell just above her butt in small waves, her eyes big and grey behind monstrous eyelashes. She was a free spirit, dressed the way she wanted, spoke up when she felt the need to, painted and sketched all the time, she was creative and smart, the more conservative and cautious of the two. Alina was lively and smiled almost all the time, straight long black hair draped to the middle of her back, her eyes always rimmed with dark make up, she was upfront with what she had to say and went after what she wanted. The two had been best friends for years, met in one of their dance classes.

Aislin filtered through her duffle bag for a tee shirt something more than what she had on already. "Sure, do you want to stop by the house and change first?"

Alina pulled her hair out of the pony tail it was in. "Nah im just gonna throw my shorts over this."

The two passed the missing people board, Aislin shuddered, it was always over flowing with pictures of people, old and young. "Have you noticed that David and the other guys never go to school, I mean they have to be our age right?"

Aislin nodded. "I don't think they have parents, they don't have to go to school."

"Then where do they live? Where do they work to get money to live on their own."

Aislin shrugged. "Probably work during the day while we're at school."

Alina looked down. "Something about them."

"Since when did you form an interest in seemingly douchbag jerky guys, Alina? You've never took an interest before."

Alina smiled. "David looked at me"

"Oh my gosh could you be more seventh grade?"

Alina frowned. "He has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen Aislin! If you had seen them you'd take a second look."

The thud of their shoes started to hit the wood of the pavement of the boardwalk. It was already alive as the sun set. Music blared, kids from their school laughed running around with water guns and cotton candy.

Alina had pulled on a pair of fadded shorts that were well above an appropriate length, the tank top she had had on for dance was skin tight she flipped her hair a bit. "Good right?" She asked as she started running her fingers through Aislins hair, straightening up the grey v neck she had on over the tank top she was wearing for dance. Alina was jelous of Aislin she was unnaturally gorgeous she didn't even need make up, and she wasted that beauty, any opportunity to speak to a guy or go on a date she would rather be dancing or painting. "Perfect." She smiled

The boys were making their rounds picking out the lucky girls for the night. David had been eyeing the one he wanted, had her wrapped up in his eyes already. Just not sure if tonight would be the night for her.

Marko saw them same as every night. Aislin was lovely as always, she was dressed down compared to other nights. He smiled to her. She looked at him and pressed on.

She never seemed interested in them, part of her allure, Although Alina seemed to be taking a greater

interest, David must have chosen her.

Paul slung one of his arms around Marko. "Having trouble deciding tonight?" Marko shook his head. "That one." he turned to a teeny blonde girl in a chair about to get her ears pierced, younger than the usual but why not. "Nice." Paul smiled.

Alina could see David staring at her clearly, she smiled to him, he smirked, and she melted. "Watch it your drooling." Aislin said pulling Alina to the video store.

The boys fallowed David in close behind to the video store. "Alina." His voice cool and clear. She turned back. Trying to hide her excitement. "Do I know you?" She asked. "You want to don't you?" David smiled a beautiful smirk.

Alina smiled nervously.

"What are the two of you girls up to tonight?" David asked gesturing to Aislin as well.

"A whole lot of nothing" Alina answered.

"Since when do you care?" Aslin replied, Alina grimacing at her.

Paul smiled "Chill out girl."

"For that matter when did you find time to learn our names?" Aislin pressed on staring to David intently. She felt a hard nudge at her side as Alina pressed her elbow into her ribs. "Oww!" She pushed Alina. She stumbled closer to David.

Dwayne laughed. "Looks like these girls just want to play in a cage match or something." Paul smiled. "I wouldn't mind watching." Paul winked to Aislin.

Marko stayed on the sideline only watching them, Aislin unnecessarily flustered. "Lets go." He said more as a question to David than an assertion. "Yeah lets go. See you around Alina." He smiled to Aislin. "Aislin."

The boys walked out ready to feed

Alina looked frowned at Aislin, "What the hell! You are so rude!" Aislin rolled her eyes. "So what those guys are Jerks." Alina frowned. "Lets go home."


	2. Chapter 2

Aislin was on the bar staring at the mirror as she made her plies as turned out as possible. Alina faced her doing the same on the opposite side of the bar. "Can we go back to the boardwalk tonight? And if the boys talk to us again will you be civil?" Alina asked.

"I don't understand what his huge interests in them is, their guys that stand around and look cool that everyone's intimidated by for no reason that get way to many girls."

"Well help me be one of those girl's!" Aislin frowned. "I'll be as civil as I can, and I may actually just stay here late you can go without me."

Alina half smiled disappointed. "Marko give's you the cutest looks."

"Should I care?"

"Aislin." Alina frowned

Aislin let her wall down. "I know I know I'm sorry… guys and I just don't mix, you know that…"

"Live without precaution for once Aislin!"

Aislin smiled. "I wish I could." "Aislin, Alina! Quiet or fifty fondu's so you wont have the breathe to speak." Mrs Davis the dance teacher yelled. The girls nodded. Ballet was a small a class of only ten girls, no boys unfortunately. Aislin was the best, she knew she was and she did show off, dance was the one thing she felt confident in, where she could be as bold as Alina.

By the end of the class Alina's calves were sore beyond words.

"Ugh I hate ballet, I don't get how its your favorite."

Aislin smiled. "Ummm I don't get how you don't feel completely stupid when dancing hip hop, its so akward."

Alina laughed. "That's because you hardly ever loosen up."

"Are you coming to the boardwalk tonight?" Alina asked as Aislin and the other girls changed in the dressing room of the studio. "Oh not tonight, I have to go home, I have an essay to finish up."

Alina shrugged. "You sure? You can come to my house and do it."

Aislin smiled. "No I'll be okay." She smiled reassuringly. Alina knew about how difficult it was for Aislin to be at home with her dad.

"Call me when you get home though Okay?" Aislin said as she started off in the other direction as Alina walked to the boardwalk. "Allright bye love."

David saw her moments after she arrived at the boardwalk Aislin wasn't with her for a first. The boys were behind him Paul tapped at his lap in beat with the music around the boardwalk. Marko silent scoping the place. Dwayne in the middle of conversation with David paused to see what he was staring at. "Why haven't you just taken her already?" He asked. "Hasn't been the right time."

He started towards her leaving the boys behind. "Hey there." A smile of perfection spread across his lips. "Looking for me right?"

Alina smiled. "Arrogant aren't you."

"I like to call it self confidence."

She smiled and took a step forward flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "And what are your plans for tonight, David?"

"I was thinking about taking a really cute girl down to the beach, maybe even my place."

"Lucky girl." Alina smiled angelically up to him.

"Very lucky."

They walked along the beach for a while , the moon shone beautifully against the water reflecting off the light off Alina's skin.

It was a shame what David was about to do… To rid the world of such an inhuman beauty of a mortal. She could be one of them, but she was to tied to mortals to be with them, after all the trouble Star and Micheal had been to the boys, He knew any mortal was a risk now, they had to choose well and wisely. But how he wanted her. Not a love, just a lust. Her skin so smooth and warm as she flirtatiously touched his arms, her lashes a perfect curtain upon those typical brown but gorgeous eyes.

It was the right time, David had to take her. "You know you're gorgeous right?"

Alina smiled. "I could say the same to you."

He paused and turned to her the moon reflected within her eyes. He placed a hand upon her cheek lifting it to run his fingers through her hair. David could feel her tense up at the feel of his touch, her nerves getting the better of her,

Alina stepped closer to him her heart racing at the feel of his touch. She slipped an arm around his neck, David lowered his lips to her own. Passion, lust, supernovas of light filtered throughout her body.

David felt her succumb to him, her lips meshed well against his own, her skin warm on his. It was a shame.

David began kissing her cheek down to her neck kissing all the right places, he felt her viens pulsing with hot blood ready for him to claim. Alina's breathing became heavy as heavier as David excited her.

Alina's lids grew heavy, a sense of pleasure and pain overwhelmed her as her body heated all over. It was Hell, it was Heaven, it was perfect, it was horrid. Her eyes closed as she fell into him, giving all of herself to him.

He sank his fangs into her only hearing a gasp and a small whimper. She didn't even fight it. It was rare he had a girl like her, they were the best. They'd enjoy it for giving in. The kills filed with ecstasy were those that felt the best. He felt alive draining her life taking it within him self. Her blood sweeter than life itself overtook him, craving more as her body began to grow limp against his as he drained the last moments of her life away from her. Such a shame.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three, __ Im having a little trouble trying to get the Marko and Aislin on the right track, any suggestions are welcome, tell me what you think, and I hope your liking this so far. Enjoy_

_

* * *

_

"You killed her?" Marko asked David when he arrived back at the cave that night.

"Yea so what?" "She was important people will know she's gone. She was into you that just looks suspicious on our part."

Paul interjected. "Hey David, I have to agree, that other girl is going to be looking for her, their like best friends."

Dwayne nodded. "They have a point, David." "If you boys could have just tasted how good she was," He smiled a delicious smile licking his lips.

The boys looked at him questionably, David just wasn't the kind to put them in jeopardy.

"Don't worry I've thought it through."

David made his way towards Marko, "I just think her little friend Aislin will just need a very good distraction." He said slipping his arm around Marko's shoulder.

"Where is Alina?" Mrs. Davis asked Aislin as she stood alone staring into the mirror waiting for the class to start. She hadn't heard from Alina since class yesterday. She was sure that Alina would call and tell her all about her encounter with David had she had one.

Aislin looked up at Mrs. Davis and shrugged. "I really don't know." Mrs. Davis shook her head in disappointment, "She's the only girl who can do the Jazz dance perfect we needed her today."

Aislin shrugged again not sure what she could say to that.

It was strange of her not to come to class. She would go over to her house after class.

Upon arriving at Alina's house she saw a police car. Aislin worry stricken stalked up to the door getting out her own key Alina had given her before Mr. Bayer Alina's farger opened the door.

"Aislin!"

"Where's Alina?" Aislin asked.

"Oh no." Mr Bayer's eyes lowered as his for head creased with concern and worry. "She didn't come home last night…we were hoping she had just stayed the night with you…"

Aislin looked up worry filling her eyes. "She wasn't at dance practice either."

"Come in." Mr. Bayer opened the door wider. "You were the last person with her."

Aislin sat at the boardwalk alone staring into nothing. Alina had been missing three days now. She had helped post signs everywhere in Santa Carla but she knew it was almost pointless. No one on those missing peoples boards were ever found. Her eyes were tired from all the tears she had shed, she was now numb.

Alina couldn't be missing, they would never be one of those faces on the board. They were careful. They were smart. They were never alone. How could this happen?

She looked up to see the boys, David smiled to her. Alina must have been with them at least once that night.

"Aislin." David smiled to her as she made her way to them pushing through the crowd.

She looked over his shoulder the usual boy army was behind him. Paul smiled cigarette in hand. "Hey" he smiled. "I think your missing your other half."

"You have no idea." Aislin answered turning her attention back to David. "Alina, have you seen her?" David shook his head, "Not since the night at the video store when you were with her."

Aislin frowned almost sure he was lying.

"I saw the signs, I'm sorry." David had an impeccable way of sounding sincere and it shined through incredibly.

She looked away. "Oh."

David turned to Marko.

Marko stood from his bike burying his hands in his jacket pockets. "Hey Aislin, come for a walk with me?"

Aislin looked at him questionably.

"Please." He added

She nodded and fallowed him.

"So I am sorry about your friend."

Aislin nodded not really caring what he had to say.

"If there's anything I can do-"

"Oh my god cut the crap, Marko." Aislin snapped "Alina didn't mean anything to you. Neither do I, so spare me your fake sincerity."

Marko's eyes narrowed angrily at her, shouldn't her friend missing make her feeble? He was ready to just walk away, if not that just all out kill her, but David had asked him to do this.

"Know what fine, Get over yourself." He took a few steps back before she fallowed, he knew she was the kind.

"Excuse me? Me get over myself, its you and your stupid 'gang' that walk around so self assure and damn cocky. Partially the reason why she wanted to come to the boardwalk without me that night."

"Yeah? Well I see you, you walk around, you know what you are, you know what you look like, you walk around like your superior to anyone on this damn boardwalk what makes you so much better than any of them, I'll tell you what, Nothing! You're the same just as any of them. That's probably why your friend went missing."

Aislin stopped and stared up at him angrily, she could feel the hot teard starting to well up in her eyes. "You have no right to-"

"Spare me sweetheart. I know you're a hell of a lot more scared than your letting on."

Aislin looked down.

Marko's heart grew heavy as he saw her. He thought it would be good to finally see her shrivel and broken like the human she was…but now that he saw. She wasn't supposed to be that way.

He heard her sniff a bit as she rubbed her cheek with the sleeve of her red hoodie still hiding her face from him.

"Umm…hey I'm sorry." Marko had never had the need to be sincere, not in years since he became this way. He had forgotten how to be. "I didn't mean to-"

"Yea you did." Aislin interrupted. "Alina was telling me the same thing last I saw her."

Aislin looked up at Marko and he wasn't sure he had ever seen a creature so beautiful, the hood fell from her head beneath her usual well kept up hair was wild and messy, her eyes shining with tears, glistened under the light of the moon. Wow.

What should I do? Marko asked himself take her into a hug apologize again, what?

"Aislin?"

Aislin said nothing but looked up at him. "I should be getting home."

"I can walk you."

"No, you don't have to."

She took a few steps forward before turning back to him as she felt him fallowing her.

"You know what's the real horrible thing?"

"What?" Marko asked.

"It would have been better off as me missing…"

Marko gave her a questioning look.

"She had an actual family that cared, friends at school, No one would have bothered with missing signs if it would have been me…"

Marko walked after her and grabbed her shoulder, "Well as bad as it sounds. "I'm really glad that it was her instead of you."

Aislin gave a muffled up attempt at a laugh. "Yea I sure bet. To bad they took the friendly sweet one and left the bitchy stuck up one behind."

"I didn't say all that."

"Probably were thinking it." Aislin looked away again. "Its what everyone else is going to be thinking,"

"Goodnight Marko." She made her way home and pulled her hood over her head.

Marko hadn't stopped thinking of her that night. She wasn't a stone. She showed her humanity. He wasn't so sure if that actually made her alluring of all the more irritating.

"So she ask about her friend?" Paul asked, as they arrived at the cave.

"No she didn't even accuse David."

"Then why were you gone so long?" Paul asked.

Truth was Marko had to know she had made it home safe, he had fallowed her quietly the whole way, he had even considered staying throughout the night to watch her, to bad the selfish need to feed overtook his sincerity.

"Just talked."

"About?"

"Why don't you asked her, I don't think I can do what David told me to do."

"Its not like he asked you to kill her." Paul said.

No, David was to selfish to ask that he would want that blood all to himself.

"Exactly." Marko answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Aislin was laying their on one of the benches at the boardwalk staring up at the sky, her hair fell below the bench almost reaching the ground. Some people stopped to stare, either to stare at the beauty she was or to wonder what the hell she was doing.

That will be my excuse, Marko thought.

Paul, Dwayne and David all say at their bikes puffing away clouds of smoke at the end of their cigarettes.

Marko had asked Aislin about the Aislin the night before, much to his disappointment she could have cared less for him.

"Their's your girl" David said taking a long drag of his cigarette before throwing it to the ground.

Marko swung his leg off the bike and made his way towards er.

He looked down at her and smirked at her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Looking at the starts"

"Why" he asked.

"Why not…why are you here?"

"Talk to you. Move: He smacked at her legs to get her to move. Aislin was wearing black shorts a Santa Carla High School hoody and black converse, strange teen.

Aislin only sat up till Marko sat down and laid her head on his lap. Marko felt awkward for a moment, he could smell the lavender of her hair as she threw the curtain of black over his lap around the bench. What should I do? Pet her or something? He thought.

"Are you feeling better then before?" Marko asked.

"No." Aislin answered.

Marko could see the carnival lights reflected within her eyes.

"When will you?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"Do you want to go get something to eat with me?" She shifted her eyes away from the stars and into his. "I don't like carnival food" She replied.

"I meant somewhere else." He paused to move her bangs from her eyes. "I have a motorcycle."

Her eyes shifted down questionably and sat up. "What the hell. Even if you do kidnap, rape, and kill me, who would notice?" She took a few steps forward before looking back. "Well? Are you coming?"

He walked to her leaning into her ear. "Don't flatter yourself sweetie."

Aislin stared at him from across the white table. They were the only two in the "restaurant" if that's what you would call it was a tiny Asian food place, where you had to order at the register with people who spoke with a strong accent, you had to ask for plastic forks and seraphim cups of big red.

"Probably not the kind of place a girl like you are used to dining, but I assure this is the best Chinese food you will ever taste." Marko smiled.

"All right I'm going to take your word for it and pray I'm not eating a cat," Aislin smiled.

"So what do you do?" What are you into? What do you like?" Marko asked.

Aislin picked at the bottle of soy sauce, "Why do you care?"

"This again, really?" His eyes narrowed making her look to him.

"What?" She asked.

"What happened to not caring if I killed and raped you?"

"I dance, I like art, drawing, painting, writing, stupid MTV fake reality dramas, books, shoes, name brands, Juicy Cotour perfume, and lasagna."

Marko smiled "Random, unique."

Aislin smiled "Yes I am, How about you, your turn what do you like?"

"Well, I was around and look intimidating in my spare time according to you, I like motorcycles, cars, food, and girls."

"Typical and dull I see."

"Excuse me?" Marko asked.

"Basic boy stuff, where is your originality?"

"if you only knew" He smiled to her.

The asian guy called their number and marko went to grab the plastic plates and presented her the food. "Here"

"Thank you."

Marko watched Aislin close her eyes a minute and whisper something.

He ignored it and began eating sloppily with chopsticks until he became frustrated and took one of the plastic forks Aislin had been leaning over the table with.

As they were halfway done Aislin asked. "So why did you bring me here."

"I wanted to, and I was hungry."

Aislin looked away brushing her hair behind her shoulder in the process. She smelled so good. Marko could practically see the veins in her arms her skin was so pale. To sink his teeth in her-

"Do you like me or something?"

"Huh?" Marko's thoughts were broken by her question. He laughed. "Why do you ask? Do you want me to like you."

"Your not my type" Aislin answered.

"Do you even have a type? I've never seen you with a guy. Do you even date? Or are you just a huge cock tease?"

Aislin turned to him her eyes narrowed a but angrily. But then she smiled, "I take being called a cock tease as a compliment." Her features softened. She went from perverse and flirty back to perfect Aislin.

Marko smiled, so there was more to her besides the typical teen dream.

"I choose not to date." She started. "I don't like the idea of always having to be with a guy and justify my means and run my ideas across, and I really don't like looking like a fool if things would go bad."

"So you were cheated on." Marko said.

Aislin let out a soft breathe. "Yea pretty much."

"By a jerk so it seems." "His name was Robert, and he had four other girls he was with…Stupid me for having a little faith in males."

"We aren't all that bad you know."

Aislin shrugged. "I'd rather not risk it."

"Well that's unfortunate."

Marko had walked her back to her house. She was quiet, he wondered about her now, she was far from as perfect as her looks made her seem to be.

"Soooo do you know if their's any luck with the Alina thing?"

Aislin shook her head. "None, theirs always hope though, Pandora left that in the box."

"Your not so bad kid."

Aislin laughed as they walked up the steps. "Thanks. For tonight I mean, it was really cool of you to take me out to eat…helped me get my mind off of all the shitty stuff." "Leaving room for potentially really good stuff?" Marko extended his arm to the door and looked down at her. The moon shone in her dark eyes, it flattered her every feature.

She smiled biting her lip looking down.

"I'd invite you in but, my dad is a douche bag and-"

"Don't worry about it, I promise it'd be better if you didn't." Marko smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Yeah I'll be standing around looking cool."

Aislin smiled.

"Have a fun rest of the night Marko."

"Oh I will." Aislin went inside and their was a loud silence of the fading of her presence.

A pack of teens were making a fuss down the street, Marko licked his lips to finish off his fun night.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi! Okay this chapter feels a bitter different than the previous ones to me, I'm deciding where I want the relationship to be and how Aislin is still coping with Alina but has Marko there now. I assure you I am trying to be consistent with my writing. I hope you like this chapter, review it please and tell me what you think should happen, I'm kind of iffy on how I want the end._

It was hard concentrating the next day in dance class, it seemed to be a harsh reminder of Alina's absence, the girls were quiet and the dances were clearly absent of pep and enthusiasm. Aislin considered getting out of dance now and was wondering when the right time would be to tell Mrs. David. Maybe just one more performance wouldn't hurt. It'd be the first time she wouldn't be dancing right beside Alina splitting center stage.

"Aislin." Mrs. David clapped loud getting her attention, "I said from the top."

The night was coming casting shadows through the windows of the dance studio. Aislin was tired already and sore from scissor rolls and long cambre's. The dancers were finally released. She didn't bother with changing, she didn't feel like going to the boardwalk tonight. But being around Marko brought a spark to her. An everlasting life that made her whole again. He took the away the missing Alina part from her and replaced it with awkward but fun smiles. Aislin battled with her self a moment deciding weather or not to go, but a night of silence would be all right for once.

She walked out the studio in her black tights with a large off the shoulder shirt drowning her, her hair was still tightly held back in a bun, and she wore her flats and held a large duffle bag. "Figured you wouldn't be dancing anymore."

Aislin looked back to see Marko. He leaned on the building as the door swung open behind him girls covered their mouth to whisper and giggle to each other. He smiled and winked to them.

"Well why wouldn't I."

"I thought it was reserved for you and your friend, arnt you two always in the spotlight?"

"Yea, because we're the best." Aislin paused a minute. "We were the best."

"Still are in my book."

"You've never even seen me dance."

"You don't know that." Marko smiled as he went to her.

"I wanted to do something last night." he said as he moved closer to her. He studied her every feature and smiled. Her large eyes were beautiful as they weren't hidden now from the usual curtain of bangs that was always in her face, her tights let him see every feature of her long curvy legs. She was beautiful.

"What?"

He leaned over her and placed one of his hands on the small of her back. He felt her neck with the other running it up to her cheek feeling the hot blood flow beneath his hand. He leaned into her and pressed his lips into her, he waited a moment, she didn't run or push him away. He gave himself to her and felt the hot rush of her lips overtake him. He slipped his tongue in her mouth teasingly to pull it away, she moved closer to him letting the bag she had on her shoulder fall as she grabbed the corners of his jacket pulling herself as close as she could get, she bit his tongue playfully. It was hard to not fall into those kinds of kisses. Her blood was hot and she was getting carried away. She tried to pull her head back but his lips fallowed and she would succumb to him again. "Marko." She whispered as he gave her a moment to breathe. She was so human and felt so good. It was the first time he had kissed a mortal without the intention of killing them.

Marko let out a long breathe as she pressed her forehead to his her eyes still closed and smiling. "What was that for?" Her voice was soft and sweet.

"I wanted to that yesterday."

"Why?"

"Don't ruin it." He smiled down to her taking her in to another kiss.

David was annoyed Marko's thoughts were as loud as blow horn. Her kisses, her heat, her blood, her sighs, the way she moaned in his mouth, all the boys could feel it now.

Marko had been over talking to Dwayne about it he genuinely seemed happy.

"How long do you think it will last Marko?" David interrupted. "A week or two? Three at most."

Marko didn't reply.

"Chill out David, we've had humans hang around us before." Paul answered sticking up for Marko. Marko was the youngest of the boys still, he didn't speak out much or go against what David said, not yet, he was still considered the little one, that did what was asked of him most the time.

"Notice they all end up dead."

"They don't always have to," Dwayne said.

"She wouldn't be worth it." David said. He walked over to Marko. "What makes her so special."

Aislin twirled around her room, typical happy teenage girl stuff. She was smiling, she was happy. He kissed her. The boy she had figured to be a jerk since before she could establish what a jerk was kissed her, and she loved it! His lips were soft and his tongue was gentle. She sighed and fell to her bed and smiled. She couldn't call Alina to tell her how wonderful she felt," She cast that almost absent shadow of sadness over her again and sat up. She changed into her pajama shorts and top.

Marko was cute. And almost even kind. His kisses were incredible.

"Aislin."

She heard her name being called from downstairs. She went down. Marko was sitting on the couch. Her brother Spencer seemed to have invited him in.

"Ummm, hi?"

"Hi." Marko smiled.

"Dad is working late tonight, I figured what the hell, my girl is upstairs, let you have your fun." Spencer said as he hopped up the stairs enthusiastically.

Aislin frowned looking up to the stairs as he strode off.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too." Marko said, He had to be invited in he had to make this as normal as possible for her.

"I didn't mean to sound rude but-"

"But your suprised to see me, yea I know." Marko stood from the couch and looked around the living room peeking at the picture frames and jumbled crucifixes here and there. "Didn't realize you were such a bible thumper I wouldn't have figured with you being…you."

Aislin half smiled. "We're catholic. My dad kinda to an extreme but, my brother and I are farely normal."

"Is that why you pray over your food." Marko commented about the day before. "Because that's so normal."

"Is that all you're here for to question my religious beliefs?" Aislin asked annoyed.

"Of course not, I came with the intention to be invited into your room." Marko smiled looking away from a frame that contained a very toddler looking Aislin and Alina in tutu and way to much make up for five year olds.

"Don't expect much to happen." Aisin smiled leading him up the stairs to her room.

The walls were a light green and there were wooden floors and three book cases and a desk. Clothes hung from the closet door and there were pieces of art framed on the walls instead of usual posters.

"About this evening." Marko started. "Where do you think that leaves us now." He took a seat on her bed and waited for her to come beside him.

"You tell me, you're the one who did it."

Marko smiled. "Do you like me or something?" He asked quoting her from the day before.

"For the most part I do." Aislin answered seriously.

"Just for the most part?" He asked.

"Yes, now do you like me?"

"Of course, I wouldn't bother talking to you right now if I didn't."

"Ah that makes things much more complicated."

"Why do you say that?" Marko asked.

"Kissing, making out, and hooking up is easy when your really not even into the other person, when feelings are involved it gets complicated."

"I'm not your jerky ex boyfriend."

"Never said you were, I'm not one of the sluts you usually take home for a night." "Never said you were." Marko replied.

"See the first kiss is easy, theirs everything that was building up to it, there is romance," Aislin smiled at him taking a pause, "Their's the rush, thieres the fast heart beats that go in sink with each other, thieres the surprise of it, the spontaneity. Everything in that minute makes the first kiss awesome no matter what. Its all about the second kiss. Is there really just that rush of sex appeal and lust or is there really something there? Do you really want more kisses? Can you keep the heart beats fast just like the first and keep the feeling of romance. That's what the second kiss is about. The real test is there, in that second kiss." Aislin looked up to see him closer to her.

"Lets try." Marko whispered taking her face into his hand and leaning into her, once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Aislin was getting ready in the dressing rooms, she was applying her second coat of mascara and red lipstick. Stage make up was never flattering up close. Her dance teacher was burning her hair with the curling iron trying to get the naturally straight mess to puff with curls. "Just remember since Alina's gone its completely your solo don't mess it up but don't concentrate to much you make a horrible face when you do, and if you mess up-" "I know don't show it, make it seem like everyone else messed up not me. I know the whole confidence drill. Alina and I practically invented it."

Mrs. Davis frowned a bit and looked down. "Sorry Aislin I know your going to amazing out their."

Aislin smiled. "Thank you. Will you help tie my dress?"

"I cannot believe you dragged us down here Marko." Dwayne wined as he brushed against people trying to get the four empty seats.

"Yea I'm pretty sure that Aislin wanted _you_ to come not all of us." Paul added.

"Will you shut up? You're going to enjoy yourselves girls with long legs and tiny skirts right up your alley."

"Yeah and Aislin isn't so bad to look at either." David smiled. Marko looked to him before the lights dimmed and it was to begin.

The light shone on Aislin first before spreading through the rest of the stage. She was beautiful, her tutu was a light pink and corseted from the back. Her hair bounced as she twirled and danced around the stage on pointe shoes.

"Your drooling Marko." David commented as Marko stared.

The performance was long and when Aislin left the stage it was pointless to watch.

She was awe inspiring and really a lovely dancer. Why hadn't he watched before?

The final number ended as an orchestra helf the last note loudly. The curtain fell as Aislin's eyes finally had time to skim over the audience.

She had smiled when her eyes seemed to meet Marko's.

Backstage the dancer were leaping about proud of the show they put on. "Aislin you were amazing as always." Victoria smiled passing her as Aislin sat in front of her mirror starting to unlace her pointe shoes and check the damage of her feet.

"Aislin, people are waiting outside to see you." Mrs David said as she passed her as well.

Aislin almost tripping over her untied ballet shoe rushed to the door pushing a few of the other girls unintentionally.

"Hey!" She smiled as she saw Marko waiting outside her door.

"You were amazing," He smiled handing her a simple daisy that looked more like a weed that he had just picked outside.

She smiled taking it. "Thank you, I'm really happy you came to see."

"He made us all come to see." Paul said having her turn, she had hardly realized they were there.

"Oh. Well you enjoyed yourself right?"

Paul frowned. "Oh yes oodles of fun, Aislin."

She laughed.

"But really Aislin you were great tonight." David smiled that devilish smile that Aislin really found just creepy.

"So after your all ballerina downed you want to come out to eat with us?" Marko asked. "All of you?"

"Yea I thought It'd be cool if you got to know the rest of the guys."

"Oh umm sure? I'll just be a minute." Aislin said. She was about to walk in the dressing room again. "Oh wait, will you untie this for me?" She turned pulling her hair to the side.

Marko licked his lips, she made it so hard to not want that blood. He pulled at the silky string and loosed them up a bit wanting to peek underneath the corset.

Paul ached with wanting her. "Hurry up we're starving." Aislin looked to him. "I'll just be a few minutes." She disappeared into the room.

"Damn that girl's got a body." Paul smiled.

Dwayne laughed as well.

David was silent still. "How can you stand how tempting she is."

"Guess I just like the challenge.'' Marko smiled.

"Eww cant you see the headliners now. 'Lost Boys spotted at ballet recital.'" Paul said.

"Oh yea like we're famous, Paul." Dwayne smiled.

"May as well, everyone wants a piece of us."

"That's the problem." David answered. "People know way to much about us now. And the fact that Marko foiled are plans makes bringing around the little human makes us all the more noticeable."

The boys were quiet. Marko simply rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"You guys will enjoy her."

"I'd enjoy sinking my teeth into her." David said.

"David." Dwayne snapped. "Marko likes her leave it alone." Dwayne was the median between the boys. When David got a bit to power hungry Dwayne was the one to step in. He was more understanding and simpler to talk to. His human traits still felt present whereas David's seemed to be absent most the time.

"Seriously that's the whole point of this, if you all absolutely hate her…I'll just have to give up." Marko said.

"Or if she's to tempting." David said.

They heard the door handle jiggle to an open. " All right all set." Aislin walked out with most the make up off and her hair still done. She was in a long red shirt hat almost covered the denim shorts she had on. She kept up with her usual converse thing, she was holding that huge duffle bag as she often did. They saw her and they all wanted her.

"God dammit" Paul muttered. _"This is gonna be one hard night" _he told Dwayne through his thoughts.

Marko slipped his arm around her waist. "You look great."

"Thanks, we were supposed to actually wear dresses but bleh not for me."

He smiled. "So what are we eating?"

"An extremely rare steak." Paul said walking beside the two.

Aislin smiled. "I can go for that, like with blood still dripping from it, yum."

_So sorry this to soooo long to write I really have had writers bloack and don't know what I wanna do with it. So ideas are welcome. And tell me if you'd like to see the dinner scene or just have me skip to afterwards. Its up to you guys. And what about David huh? All right so if I get at least three people telling me they want the dinner scene or three telling to skip ill begin writing the next chapter. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!_


	7. Chapter 7

The boys chewed like beasts. Aislin stared more than she should. They didn't talk much and she felt like a weird fifth wheel.

Marko patted her bare leg reassuringly. "It's fine." He smiled.

She nodded and began cutting up the pieces of her food.

Dwayne stared at her a lot and it began to freak her out. "What?" She finally asked.

"You're kinda dressed like a stripper" Paul smiled.

Aislin half smiled.

Marko frowned. "Hey."

"The girl's hot Marko what do you expect?"

Aislin laughed. "It's fine. You've called me worse I think." She said referring to the time that he called her a cock tease.

"How long have you danced?" Dwayne asked trying to make it less awkward, and more comfortable for her.

"Umm since I was two I think?"

"You're very good."

"I'm quitting."

"Why?" Marko asked.

"It doesn't make me feel like It used to."

"What do you mean?" David asked.

"I used to do it because it made me feel good, you know smiley and happy and confident, now it just makes me feel unsure about things."

"Maybe because you found something else to make you feel all that" Marko smiled.

David chuckled a bit. They tried ignoring him. "Well Aislin I think you could make a career out of that, dancing I mean, you looked like you belonged up there, on the spotlight in front of everyone."

Aislin didn't know what to say to that she had been told so many times. "I don't know… Whatever I'm only seventeen, let the good times roll."

"Exactly" Paul smiled as he leaned back in his chair rocking it on two of its legs.

Aislin smiled. "Will you come over tonight, Spencer will be out at his girlfriends house, my dad will be gone too, I need company?" She turned to Marko, laying her head on her shoulder. It may have seemed to be flirty but in actuality she hated being alone and now that Alina wasn't around she seemed to be alone so often.

"Am I invited?" "Yes." Aislin spread her angelic shy smile.

Marko held a smirk as he looked over her. The curves of her body the heat that radiated off her pale skin.

"I'll consider it." He smiled.

"Oh don't forget that we're here. You can invite us too." Paul smiled.

Aislin rolled her eyes. "Well you're all lovely." Aislin smiled. "But I think-"

"You should be getting home to bone Marko."

Marko slung of mush that had been left on his plate at Paul, he dodged it with a laugh. Paul was about to throw a roll back before David cleared his throat motioning to the staring waitress. They settled down.

Aislin tried not to laugh she really did, it was weird how comfortable she felt around the boys she used to hate. She felt somehow that she belonged with the motley crew of youth. They were fun and strange all at once.

Aislin stood up. "Well I guess I'll see you guys on the boardwalk tomorrow."

Marko stood "I'll walk you home."

"I think they like me." Aislin said as she walked along side Marko.

"A bit too much. Here" He took off his jacket and handed it to her. "It got colder."

Aislin loved Marko's jacket and took it greedily it was oversized and fell to the middle of her thighs.

"Well you're my favorite Marko, always will be."

"I better be." He smiled throwing his arm around her shoulder pushing her down a bit playfully.

"Marko!" Aislin laughed.

Aislin had to fumble with the key to her house before she was able to unlock the door.

"Come in."

"The magic words." Marko smiled.

She led him up to her only turning on a somewhat dim lamp.

She threw her bag to the corner and began meddling with the bobby pins stuck in her hair that smelled strongly of hairspray, she hated it.

"I think your hair looks nice like that, Your curls aren't as great as mine but you pull them off fairly well."

"You think so?" She asked as the rest of the curls fell deeper along her back.

"You gonna keep my jacket?"

"Actually I'm gonna go shower and get this junk out of my hair." Aislin pulled off her shoes and made her way to the bathroom. "Feel free to join me."

"Don't tempt me." Marko smiled. _Please don't._

He could hear the water begin to hit he porcelain of the tub, he could see the steam start to fume from the cracked bathroom door. He was even able to hear the thin material of her clothes hit the floor. _Damn her. _

Aislin was at ease after her shower. She descended her hair dripping wet. Steam making her glow.

Marko watched as she made her way back into the room, a small red towel wrapped around her body. He stood up and grabbed the back of her head and kissed her.

Her lips were soft and easy to maneuver, her skin was still hot and wet from the water, her hair dripped onto the wooden floor. Aislin pulled away slowly. "You do not play fair." Marko smiled his words enunciated so distinct.

"I sometimes wonder why it is you're so patient with me."

"Don't you think that's a good thing?" Marko asked pulling wet stray strands of her hair away from her face.

"I do, but its strange, if it were any other girl you'd be exactly the jerk I figured you to be."

"Exactly. If you were any other girl."

Aislin smiled and tried pulling away. Marko playfully pulled her back to him twisting her here and there.

"Marko!" She laughed.

It was strange Marko meant what, he could have her now completely if he wanted, he knew that she thought of it, and she trusted him well enough, but for some reason she was just to precious. Strange how he made her soft. She was playfully and didn't mind the time he couldn't be with her…the days. She was funny, and most importantly she was real. She was her strange little self. Isolated and alone now that Alina was gone.

Aislin moved away from him to pull on clothes, hardly drying her body, "Come to bed with me?"

He smiled and laid on his side, waiting for her, in the plush of pillows that lined her bed. She folded herself beside him wrapping on of her legs around his hip, unique habit of hers, when he came to watch her sleep she always had one of her legs sling around a pillow or off the bed entirely.

"Marko?"

"Yes?"

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

Marko was taken back by the question. "Umm." He had to think. Girlfriend? He hadn't even had one when he was human, no one serious, no one that made him feel the way she did. "None."

"Your lying." She looked up with her big almond eyes.

He smiled. "No, I'm not. How many boyfriends have you had?"

She looked down, "none technically…sort of."

"But you said you had one."

"No you assumed it."

"He wasn't my boyfriend, he had a girlfriend I was just sort of a side thing…"

"Side thing?" He asked.

"Yeah, like when his girlfriend wasn't friendly I was."

Marko thought about it. Aislin being a side thing, being called a slut at school, so was that why she was so Isolated why no one really seemed to like her. The females at least.

"Oh."

"It wasn't anything serious I did. Its just I had liked him so much. I was stupid." She looked away. "And its strange I never thought I would feel the way I felt about him with anyone-" "Because you thought you loved him?" "Yea…I guess so."

She was quiet a minute, he watched her eyes shift to the sides as she thought. "But now, when I'm with you, it feels…I dunno how to describe it, incredible and amazing don't even begin, and its not because your handsome and every other girl wants you its because your nice, and funny, and sometimes a jerk, but the good kind." She added smiling. "I don't mean to be a silly gushy girl but I'm the honest type-"

Marko tuned her out a moment, she felt it too. He placed his hand behind her head tucking her hair into a wad and pulled her gently to him. "You talk to much." He smiled leaning in to kiss her.

She laughed a little in the kiss, he could feel it. He grabbed her leg that she had wrapped around him and began feeling the smoothness of her skin, her thigh so warm as his hands began to explore the rests the parts of her. He could feel her hesitation begin to ease as she relaxed.

"I wont hurt you." He said, as well as putting the words into her head. "I promise."

Aislin half smiled nervously. She wanted to, she had thought about it before. She felt he was the one, the closest she could come to that stupid thing people thought to be love. "I trust you." She looked up and him as he began pulling off his jacket and the wife beater leaning down to her every chance he could.

"Your beautiful" He said as he looped his fingers around her shorts.

Marko's hands were cold against her skin, she gasped, but calmed quickly. _I want this. _She thought. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, she began unbuttoning his pants. "I'm ready." She smiled.

Breathes became heavy and whimpers and moans escaped her lips, he was powerful and forceful yet gentle and sweet, after the pain went away she felt nothing but bliss. In the end she was wrapped in his arms panting ready for sleep to come.

Marko watched the beautiful creature break into pieces before him and craved more.


	8. Chapter 8

Marko was awaken by the loud thoughts of the boys. _Marko get home the sun is coming up. _Marko hadn't realized he was asleep so long. He looked to the clock he had a little less than an hour before the sun would rise. He closed his eyes once more and nuzzled his face against Aislins. She was lovely. Naked beneath the sheets her skin smooth. Her black curtain of hair feel all over the bed it seemed like. "Aislin." he whispered. She moaned and turned over clenching the sheets up to her chin. He kissed the top of her head and scooted his way out of the bed careful not to wake her.

Aislin was lovely when she slept, she moaned a lot and sometimes talked, she scratched at her face a lot when trying to get her hair away from it. Marko knelt over her once more kissing the top of her head. "I love you." he whispered, but she wouldn't hear a thing…

* * *

The next night the boys were quick to wake Marko. "You had her! Was she good! Did she go down!" Paul drowned Marko with questions.

"Are you kidding Aislin isn't the kind of girl that would go down." Dwayne argued.

"You never know, we can make the freakiness come out in girls, especially those little ones that look so tamed." Paul licked his lips. "I bet she went total freak on you, didn't she Marko?"

"Ummm…" Marko laughed. "I don't think-" "What are you going to do now?" David asked. "Now that you got the physical part out of your system, throw her away like last weeks garbage?"

"What are you talking about, David? You know its not like that with her, she's different."

David said nothing for a moment. "Marko…you think she's the one?" "The one what?" "The one that will join us?"

Marko wasn't sure how to answer that, it wasn't just something you decided over night. No not as easy as what Max made it out to be, choosing a human was almost impractical for the boys. She had to be the absolute mate the one they'd share forever with. Aislin was then one…wasn't she? She made his smile and laugh and most importantly she made him feel. Feel like he wasn't dead, feel like he didn't have to kill every night to suffice his thirst.

"Yea she's the one."

Paul and Dwayne smiled. "Hell yea! A non naggy girl to clean the place up"

"You think she'd want this?" David asked. "After finding out what we did to Alina you honestly think she'll want to be around us, let alone be a killer."

"_We_ didn't kill Alina, David, _you_ did." Marko replied quickly.

David looked to him his eyebrow arched with a wicked smirk. "Since when were any of us on our own? We are always we! We are always together. No girl is supposed to come between this."

Dwayne and Paul were silent looking down Paul said. "Yea dude, David's right, We come in a pack, like brothers…she probably wouldn't want-" "We don't know that yet guys." Dwayne interrupted. "I'm sure that if Aislin cares about you as much as you do her…she's going to want t be with you at all costs Marko. Have a little faith."

Marko said nothing.

* * *

Aislin walked to the boardwalk alone. With a smile spread across her face she made her way to where she usually met up with Marko. She had a wonderful time, and the soreness was hardly noticeable anymore. She had been disappointed to not see him in the morning but figured it was for the best that he left early. He made her dreams come true. Her first time was perfect, perfect timing, perfect boy, perfect moves. Perfect.

Aislin didn't see Marko at first or any of the boys for that matter, Strange…She walked around the boardwalk hopeful to find Marko. She saw a familiar black coat within the crowd and the bleach blonde to match. "David!" She yelled over the crowd hoping that he could hear her. He did, he paused taking a drag of the cigarette that was placed in between his pursed lips.

"Hey Aislin. Heard you and Marko had a good time last night."

Aislin shyly looked away at the lights of the ferris wheel. "Umm yea…we did…umm have you seen him? Marko I mean. Did he come tonight? I haven't seen him."

"Nope. Sorry." David smiled his glassy blue eyes reflecting the girls pretty features.

"Oh…" She looked down.

"Did he come tonight?" Is he avoiding me? Was I bad at it? She wondered.

"Nah, he wasn't feeling so well. I think you wore him out yesterday."

Aislin tried to giggle the laugh that David was expecting of her but couldn't. "Maybe you can take me to him, if he's not feeling well I can take care of him, try and make him feel better?"

"Unless you got some plasma in your first aid kid I don't think it will be of much use." David could see the disappointment in her face and almost felt sorry for her. "Maybe next time ok, Aislin?"

She didn't say anything, he cool eyes stared straight back at his, He stared at the little girl so gutsy and bold all of a sudden, She should really thank him, he thought, if it wasn't for him getting rid of Alina, she would never have had such a great confidence about herself.

"Fine." She turned away and began to walk off.

David watched her, That body, he just couldn't get over it, how had he wanted Alina more than her. She wore an oversized t-shirt that somehow looked like a dress tightened around her waist, although her body was mostly hidden behind Marko's enormous jacket that was longer than the dress itself, he could see the curves of her butt when the dress hugged her just right as she walked away, he long curvy legs skin so welcoming.

"Hey Aislin." He called.

Aislin turned.

"I'll take you to him."

A smile overtook her face she hopped away from her slouched posture and made her way towards him. "Thank you." She smiled as she stood before him. "And if he really doesn't feel well at all and just doesn't want me to bother him I'll just leave, promise."

"Yea well I guess we'll see."

David had driven her close to the cave before stopping.

"Hey?"

"Aislin I just want to talk for a sec." He swung his leg over the bike placing the break on so she wouldn't tip the thing over.

"But what about-"

"Marko's not going anywhere, he can wait."

Aislin didn't like the tone in his voice, she was almost regretting coming up here with him, she shouldn't looked for Paul or Dwayne, David always gave her a weird feeling.

"Look I just know you and Marko are getting serious."

"Oh this is like one of those boyfriends parents talks?" David almost laughed, she considered Marko her boyfriend. Ha. How cute. "Umm. Maybe."

Truth was he couldn't stand waiting anymore, the way her arms wrapped around his body while they were on that bike made her so tempting. "Aislin you're so…beautiful."

He took her face in his hand and smiled. It was an easy trick most mortals would fall into the uncanny dream like state, Aislin was a little difficult though."

"David" She pushed his hand away. "Thank you but erm…I'm with Marko…and."

"Shhh" he placed his hand back and ran his thumb over her lips, sending her the feel his fingers may hold for her, he would make her drunk with lust, he had to, it would be better if she was just out of the equation, he could finally quench his thirst, and Marko would be a hundred percent commuted to the boys again.

Aislin's vision became a bit blurry and for some strange reason the feel of David's hand almost made her feel the way Marko's usually did. She felt herself swaying a bit on the bike. "David…" She felt him brush her hair from her shoulders, "I want…" He felt closer and she could feel his chest on her own now. Aislin looked beyond him as she felt his cold lips meet her neck with gentle kisses, it was a curtain of gold and light so lovely and fine. His breathe was cool as his mouth hovered over her, "Marko…"


	9. Chapter 9

_Soo sorry for the long update, I know this is super short its sort of setting up, but I am having trouble with the ending, any good ideas? Input is mucho appreciated!_

Marko could feel David near, feel what he was doing to someone, he was on his way out of the cave heading for the boardwalk to see Aislin before he felt it. He saw the limp body in David's arms, It was Aislin, he saw her mouth his name, he ran full force to David tackle him to the sandy ground, "What the hell are you doing!"

Aislin had fallen to the ground, she felt drained disoriented, lights from below the cliff were spinning and she felt the sand fit against her skin, "Marko?" She pulled herself up to her elbows, she could see far off Marko and David. What the hell just happened! She pulled herself up, dizzily she wabbled side to side before falling to her knees again, what the hell was making her feel like this? It was like riding the tilt a whirl a hundred times and just stepping off.

Marko looked back to Aislin clumsily falling to the ground, he tried to push the feeling of relaxation to energize her from what David made her feel. Marko still had David to the ground, "What were you doing!"

"Its for the best Marko, you have to kill her."

"What the fuck for David!"

"She knows!"

"She's going to! I'm making her one of us!"

David pushed Marko off there was enough of his nonsense, "Marko…she wont pick you."

Marko looked back at Aislin she was struggling to pull herself up again a sloppy attempt. "Marko?"

"She loves me" Marko said "She will pick me."

"And if she doesn't…we kill her."

Marko said nothing, but that was the cost of the chance.

"Not tonight though…Send her to sleep."

"This is nothing more than a dream to her." David smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alina?"

"Hi lovely." Alina smiled, she was bouncing around the brightly lit stage.

Aislin and Alina were both in their long silver dresses they used for their ballet performance in the 8th grade. Complete with tons of stage make.

"What are you doing-?"

"Alive?" Alina smiled.

Aislin nodded.

"I only wish…" Alina shrugged. "Their's just a few things that I have to tell you."

Aislin was confused. She must have been in some parallel universe…right? Or more logical reasoning pointed to the fact that she was probably just dead too…but was Alina dead…she had just been missing….for months?

"Your mad at me because I don't think of you every day aren't you?" Aislin asked.

Alina laughed, her long lashes cast a shadow on her cheeks from their beautiful length. "No stupid of course not, you have more important things to worry about."

Aislin went to her fallowing her downstage. "So you are?"

"Dead? Yeah fore sure."

Aislin felt tears well up inside her, still after all these months Alina's disappearance still felt like Alina going off for spring break, like she's be back smiling like she was now.

"Don't cry." Alina wrapped one of her arms around Aislins hip. "Its really not so bad…"

Aislin sniffed. "How is this not bad, Alina!"

She was silent a moment. Shadows cast the curves of her cheeks perfectly. "Aislin…I cant answer everything but you need to know that my death doesn't involve as much of you as it may seem, it was my…fault…hmm is that the right word?"

Aislin shook her head. "What the hell are you talking about! How did you die."

Alina looked up at her, her angelic features so lovely with the stage light. "Aislin…I cant-"

There had to be a way around not exactly saying it all. "It doesn't have anything to do with Marko just know that okay? At least not technically."

Aislins eyes were filled with cool tears ready to escape her lids. "I don't know-"

"Alina I cant stay long."

"What no! This isn't fair! Why cant I know! You're my best friend I have to-"

"I was your best friend." Alina smiled. "You have a new best friend. Marko, remember? Pretty blue eyes gold curls, mischievous smile?"

Aislin looked up at her friend confused. "Alina?"

"I have to go."

"When will you come back?" Aislin looked up almost pleadingly.

"Silly, you control that."

Aislin awoke in a cold sweat her hair matted to her forhead. She was in unfamiliar place with a brown gold glow of light, it smelled of earth and rain, it was a cave, she was on a mattress laid in a crook of it, her dress and shoes folded neatly in the corner of the crook. She was her undershirt and black boy shorts on.

She stood up lazily and looked around. She heard laughter coming from higher up. She walked out into a brighter gold light. She saw Paul and Dwayne making their way around a broken chandelier smashed in the middle of the room. Marko was rested on a bed with transparent cloth canopied around it, David was nowhere in sight.

Her eyes wandered over the walls covered in vines and what looked like old tattered broken up frames.

"Marko?" She squeaked. She was still half hidden behind a curve in the cave.

Marko turned his head quick. "Hey beautiful, your up." He smiled.

Aislin said nothing.

"Where is.. I mean where are we?"

"Well we're at my home."

"Our home." Dwayne corrected her.

Aislin said nothing. Marko made his way to her, "Didn't you want to put your clothes back on." Aislin shook her head. Paul was finding it hard to block his thoughts of the things he wanted to do to her and Dwayne couldn't help but look at her like she was a piece of meat. Way to annoying for Marko.

"Uhhh…we erm…need to talk." Marko said running a hand through the back of his hair. "Aislin thiers just this thing for guys like me and its kinda it, ya know like when it happens its there."

Aislin looked at him puzzled. "Uhh? Are you breaking up with me?"

Paul and Dwayne laughed from behind them.

Marko looked back at them frustrated. "Hey why don't you two get the hell out of here and let us have some privacy, and Paul quick looking at her like that!"

Paul licked his lips and smiled. "Yes sir, noble Marko." Paul smiled saluting Marko and making his way up the riffs if the caves the boys had already well indented.

Dwayne made a nod of his head and fallowed Paul.

Aislin walked out from behind the shadow of the curve in the cave, "I've had the strangest dream."

Marko took her hand and lead her to a little worn out couch the boys had thrown in a corner. "Want to tell me about it?" Marko asked, Aislin responded with the shake of her head. "It was just-" She paused. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked.

"Oh yea, well Aislin you and I are kinda…ummm…."Marko stuttered looking for the right words as he looked away. "The way we are now wont work."

"Oh." Aislin looked down at her bare legs and began making little circle patterns within her skin. "You just wanted to sleep with me right?"

"No of course not."

Aislin looked up at him. "That's all right, I should have known a little better. You're just a guy, that's all you'd ever see when you'd look at me right?" She stood up and took a breathe.

Marko wasn't sure what to say. Argue? Let her go? That would be the best thing for her, to let her go and to let her forget about him and the boys. But he knew Aislin wasn't the type to just let things go, she was the kind that would constantly wonder what it was that went wrong and look at all the things she could have changed but ever had the opportunity to do.

"Aislin that isn't it at all." he took her hand and tugged on her. She looked down at him. "I don't think you could handle what it would take to be with me. And I'm fucking petrified that once you find out you'll leave…I care for you more than I've cared about any human in a long time."

"Try me Marko."


	11. Chapter 11

He had to tell her. For the first time in ages he actually felt the compulsion to do the right thing by her.

The rail road tracks, Marko walked along side Aislin leading her to the rickety railroad tracks, gravel crunching beneath their feet. "Marko, I don't understand why you don't tell me what you had to tell me back at the, cave?" Cave? Yes those were the words Aislin was looking for, It was strange but that's what it was.

Marko looked down at her, she looked so fragile, the girl hat was quick to snap at the boys, the one who wasn't afraid of them looked like it you picked at her in the right spot she would break to pieces and shatter. "Aislin its more of one of those things that you have to see.

Aislin stopped and looked up at him, she was terrified he would go, that he would leave her and stop caring. She would feel that horrible emptiness she felt when Alina went missing and have no one again. Terror in her eyes she grabbed the edges of his jacket and pulled him into a hard kiss.

Marko closed his eyes and ran his hand up the side of her neck running his fingers through her hair pulling closer and closer to her he could feel her letting go…

He bit her bottom lip and began tasting blood. Aislin pulled away a bit. He grabbed her and pulled her nearer kissing her h harder, tasting her blood, so fulfilling, so perfect.

Aislin was frightened a moment but didn't stop. He let her breathe a moment finally his forehead on hers his eyes closed and breathes heavy. "Aislin." He whispered, her name rolled off her tongue so easily so beautifully.

She smiled her eyes closed. "I don't care what you are."

"But you will."

He took a deep breathe and kissed her forehead letting go of her he walked off the railing and began to fall.

Aislin wasn't sure what to make of Marko. Was that a simple way of breaking up with her? How stupid she wasn't even in a relationship. Yeah I just slept with him, she thought. She hated the feeling of not knowing where he was and if he was all right. Why did she care so much? Their was just a few more weeks until school started and she could only hope that she would be drowned in enough papers and algebra equations to keep her mind away.

What had she seem that night? What was David doing what had he wanted to tell her? Why couldn't she understand!

Aislin walked out of her room. Downstairs her brother Spencer sat in front of a bowl of cereal and Dad read the paper. "Hey A." Spencer said messily chewing, milk dripping down his chin. "Good morning."

"You haven't been going out lately." Her father made a not of it.

"So? I haven't fely much in the mood for socializing."

"Or getting dressed." Spencer commented. "I've seen you in either sweats or pajamas all week." Aislin looked down at her oversized Micky Mouse sweater and red shorts.

"This is just style."

"Yea for a fashion victim." Spencer laughed.

"Okay whatever your annoying im going back to bed." Aislin turned about to retreat to the stairs.

"Aislin its your last two weeks of summer don't you want to go out with your friends or something? Ya know have a good time?" Her dad asked.

"Oh yea Dad? In case you haven't noticed, my best friend my only friend for that matter is missing, and probably dead by now, I'm sorry that my summer was ruined by that, im sorry its just now starting to hit me that I'll be starting my senior year in high school alone."

Aislin's father and brother said nothing, They looked at her and then returned their eyes to the paper or soggy cereal.

Marko walked into the video store with the guys, Why hadn't she come to the boardwalk? Was that complete avoidance or confusion. He was at odds with everything. It was best though for her to not know the truth, to know what he was. Marko had never in his immortal years of life loathed what he was but for her he did. He wanted to be something easy for her.

David walked past him and took a seat puffing away at his cigarette as he usual. "Im sorry about everything."

"About what David? The fact that I cant be with the girl of my dreams because of what you did or the fact that you killed the girl of my dreams's best friend?"

David said nothing and looked away. "Things will be okay this way."

"Why are you so content with Okay David? Why don't we ever better our situation? Its like just because you and start didn't work you don't want it to work for any of the rest of us."

David turned to him. "You really think I'd do that to you?"

"It sure as hell feels that way David."

Later back at the cave Marko sat alongside Paul and Dwayne while David was away.

"Dude what did you say to piss him off so much to stay away for so long?" Paul asked.

"The truth."

"Marko, don't you think there is some sort of truth in David's words? I mean she did sort of split." Dwayne said.

"I jumped off a rail road and left her of course she split!"

"Yea but if she loved you wouldn't she have cared to find out if you were ven still breathing or something?" Paul asked.

Marko was silent. "She does love me, that's whats making this so hard."

"How do you know?"

"I just know, she wouldn't have slept with me and done all the things that she did with me if she didn't love me, shes just not that kinda girl, guys."

"Well what kind of girl is she? Why are you so crazy about her?" Dwayne asked.

"Because she's amazing! Duh? I mean she likes comic books and the good ones not those lame shitty ones, she listens to The Doors and Nirvana and loves black and white movies and Chinese food and Pizza and dances like an Angel, she just wow ya know?"

"Yea and she has some sexy ass legs." Paul added.

"Yea bagin body almost forgot that." Marko laughed.

"Well I don't get it." Dwayne said.

"Don't get what?"

"Why are you still sitting her talking to us when Dream Girl is out there probably waiting for you."

"David-"

"Forget David, just do this for you for once Marko. Do what you want without us telling you whats acceptable and what isn't because who knows how long we'll all end up being together, I just have this feeling you and this girl have something in the making." "Yea I agree." Paul smiled. "Fuck David's opinion."


	12. Chapter 12

"Wow," Marko watched Aislin through the dance studio window she looked lovely. She belonged doing it. It was some modern sort of thing. She fell to the ground and flexed her feet to much to have been ballet.

He could hear the awful pop music through the glass. He watched the other girls begin to mess up and eventually stop leaving Aislin alone in the middle. She continued to dominate. Marko saw her smile. Almost the way she smiled whenever she looked at him. Her eyes closed as she was doing some spin like thing.

Marko watched a tiny blonde slowly make her way towards Aislin, pulling of her ballet shoe, and sliding it across the floor to Aislins feet. Aislin Stumbled stopping her spin as her ankle began tangling with the lace of the shoe. She fell to the ground hard catching herself with her arms.

Marko quickly made his way to the studio, an animalistic instinct took over him. He slammed the door of the studio open and glared at the girls in the most frightening manner as he made his way towards Aislin extending his hand to help her up. "Marko what are you doing here?"

Mrs. Davis walked out from her back office. "Excuse me but these classes are exclusive, Practices are closed, im going to have to ask you to leave."

Marko made no motion to leave.

"Now!" Mrs Davis yelled.

"Come with me," He whispered, "Please."

"I cant."

Mrs Davis made her way towards him "I'm sorry I don't think you heard me. Leave now or I'll call boardwalk security."

"Back the hell off. This joke of a closed practice aint shit. Mrs. Davis was taken back.

"Marko don't-" Aislin began.

"You think anyone would even go to one of your recitals if Aislin wasn't in it! How can you let these other talent less bitches get away with tripping her and-"

"Leave!" Mrs. Davis yelled extending her hand and slapping him hard across the face.

Marko turned trying to restrain himself. His eyes glowed and all he could hink about was ripping her throat.

Aislin was almost unsure of what was happening. "Okay, Marko lets go." She took his arms and grabbed her bag walking away slowly shaken up by what was happening to him.

"Aislin Mrs. Davis yelled, calling her back.

They walked outside Marko tried calming himself well enough to not frighten her. Aislin had led them to a lot behind a store a few blocks from behind the studio.

"Marko? "Im allright Aislin."

Aislin had seen his face into something sinister and frightening something that wasn't the beautifully boyish Marko she knew.

"Marko, your not…"

"Human?"

Aislin shook her head. Marko looked up at her his face returning to its normal angelic self.

"Aislin I need you to know how much you mean to me."

"I know…"

"But you know the two of us together wont be…cant be normal."

Aislin paused. "So its been you guys? You guys are the reasons why there are so many missing people….you" She looked up. "Do you know where Alina is?" Marko looked down this was the hardest part. "Not _all _of the missing people are because of us. Don't get me wrong we do take care of the population in Santa Carla pretty well but-"

"Do you know where Alina is?" Aislin asked once again.

Marko sighed. "David had her."

Aislin slid down on the wall she had been leaning on and pulled her knees into her chest. So Alina was dead, so she was alone, so the boy she loved was a killer…


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey! Sorry this was so long, I just had a brain blast at like three in the morning and had to get everything out, Im still working on a good ending and I am very sure this story will have a sequel. As always thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy. Ideas and suggestions are always welcome please read and review!_

Aislin hardly remembered how she got back home later that night. She was in bed now a Vice magazine open and her wet hair dripping from her shower made little ovals on the glossy pages.

Words had failed her that night, she couldn't remember speaking to Marko at all after what she had heard him say. It made sense…David didn't want her with them because he had killed Alina, Marko and the boys never attended school, she could only see him after the sun went down…So monsters were real? Always had been…and she was in love with one…

Aislin had walked down the boardwalk that morning, it was strange to her she was hardly ever there when the sun was up. Their were more toddlers running around with the safety their parents felt from the sunlight. School was going to start soon and she was dreading beginning the year without Alina…

"Hey!"

Aislin's thoughts were broken as she was pushed by a group of miscreants fallowed by two boys yelling about comics. She almost laughed as she watched the two slow down huffing trying to catch their breathe.

"You two okay?" She asked. They looked up hair falling in their eyes…sweaty strands of hair. Eww. "Hey I know you guys, you go to my school."

"Yea sophmores this year."

"Right, that explains why I've never talked to you."

"I'm Edgar. This is Alan."

Aislin smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Hey you look sorta like that girl on the missing flyers."

Aislin looked away squinting her eyes from the sun. "Yea that was my friend we were told we looked a lot alike." Edgar turned to Alan and spoke quietly. "Dude she's that girl that hangs out with the-" His eyes widened. Alan knew immediately what he was talking about.

"Don't you usually hang around those dudes with the fangs?" Alan asked.

Aislin was taken back a minute. They knew? What the hell? How did these kids know and she didn't. But to be honest had she heard them talk about fanged bikers she probably wouldn't believe them either.

"What do you know about them?" Aislin asked.

"To many people could over hear us come back to the shop." Edgar led the way to their comic book shop.

Marko had awoken first. He was sitting beside the broken chandelier before he heard Dwayne get up.

"Damn sleep much?"

"Other things on my mind I guess."

Dwayne walked over. "Stuff' will work out don't think so much about it."

"Dwayne you just don't get it. I mean I look at her and its like I'm alive again, when I see her smile and laugh I'm at complete peace. But lately all I've been doing is making her freak out and cry."

"She just found out her boyfriends a vampire. Who's best friend killed her best friend."

"Talk about a Vampire soap opera." Paul laughed walking in from the lower part of the cave.

"Honestly Marko I'm getting a little tired of hearing you whine so damn much about her. Go out there and get her. Fuck what David thinks, Fuck what Dwayne and I think…At this point fuck what you think because I don't even think that your thinking straight right now. You love the girl go for it."

Dwayne smiled. "You know he makes sense…God Paul makes sense that's a first."

Marko half smiled. "Guys its not that easy. What about what _She_ thinks. I cant just wrap her up and bring her here and keep her hostage."

Paul frowned. "yeah and now I guess it would be kind of hard for you to kill her."

Aislin stared at Edgar and Alan like they were idiots. So your saying that all this shit in comics and horror movies is real? Warewolves running the white house? Seriously?"

"Look princess you're the one who asked us what we knew about your night crawling friends, you can take our word for it or not."

"All right so if you guys are, quote unquote vampire hunters like you say you are, why haven't you killed them by now, I mean you know who they are and their the reason that theirs like a bazillion missing people flyers around?"

Alan frowned. "Taking those guys down isn't a picnic we've had to prepare. Thiers four of them, no telling how old they really are,"

"The older ones are much stronger." Edgar nudged her before Alan proceeded.

"Their also a lot faster and-"

"And you guys don't stand a chance." Aislin said sliding back a Vampire's Everywhere comic they had handed her and began to get up from her seat, She hadn't realized that the sun had already gone down and that Marko and the rest of the guys would probably be slung around the boardwalk by this time.

"Guys do me a favor? Don't wind up getting hurt for an unwinable battle."

"What about you? Are you gonna keep hanging around those bloodsuckers?" You know that makes you just as much our prey as them. Aislin laughed shaking her head. "I think it's the other way around guys. Your probably our prey."

"Our?"

"You two made me realize something tonight."

Edgar and Alan looked puzzled looking to one another and to Aislin dumbfounded.

Aislin turned away and made her way out the comic shop and began walking around the outskirts of the boardwalk. Their were less lights and far fewer people, the music was in the distance and the roar of the roller coasters and rides were hushed a bit.

Time to think and be alone for a bit before she was to see Marko was all she needed.

She loved Marko and that was that no if ands or buts. He was sweet and funny and treated her like an actual person. Not prize or a doll. He pushed her playfully and messed up her hair and listened to wonderful music. What he was was just unexpected.

Aislin began heading back to the roar of the crowd before she was met by the thug that had run into her that Edgar and Alan had been chasing earlier.

"Hey gorgeous."

Alina's doe eyes looked up at him and returned to the ground. She tried walking past him but he moves his way in front of her. "Where do you think your going?"

Aislin wasn't sure what do besides run…

"You look like you're the kinda girl that likes to have a good time." He said brushing away the hair from her face that fell into her eyes.

"Don't touch me!" She pushed his hand away

He laughed. "Looks like I got me a fiesty one.

Aislin looked toward the boardwalk and back to the outskirts. She pushed him and tried running out to the bright lights of the boardwalk. He grabbed her by her hair yanking her back. She elbowed him square in the nose making his nose bleed. He let her go and crouched down holding his nose. Aislin made a run for it.

Tears streamed down her face and she ran for the blur of lights. She had almost reached the boardwalk before slamming into someone. She fell back and there was Dwayne standing before her. "Aislin!" He saw her broken and fragile looking. "Oh thank god your okay I was afraid Marko was about to kill every biker looking punk here." He helped her up. Aislin wrapped her arms around him and held on for dear life. She was tired of being so afraid and being so fragile and easy to break. She wanted to be strong like they were and fearless.

Dwayne looked down at her unsure of what to do he couldn't remember the last time he had to console someone. He held her stroking her hair. "Its okay Aislin…Marko and the rest of the boys are taking care of it. We came after you as soon as Marko felt you were in danger."

Aislin looked up her eyes wide and wet. "Marko can tell when I'm-"

"In danger, sick, hurt, have a nose bleed. Yea your like his sixth sense." He smiled.

"Your going to be okay." Dwayne reassured her. "How bout we go back to the Cave."

Aislin shook her head. "Allright."

Marko had finished ripping the thugs throat out. He wasn't that hard to find with the scent of blood spewing from the guys nose. Aislin sure had done a number on him. Dwayne had found her and he was happy to know she was safe but he grew nervous as he Paul and David made their way back to the cave.

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Marko had arrived at the cave and watched Aislin, she laid in the bed quietly. He oculd hear her humming. It reminded him of the time he took her for chineese food. She seemed so different now. Then she was just a girl. Some girl that David just wanted to keep away, and now she seemed so brittle so fragile. He wanted to protect her always...

Aislin looked up, she had heard Marko walk in but remained silent. "Well are you coming to lay with me or not." She half smiled.

"Are you okay? That guy he didnt hurt you or anything did he?" Marko asked

"No, not a scratch on me." Aislin had calmed down very quickly. What they guy could have done was nowehre near as damaging as what Marko or any of the other boys could do to her. Suddenly no one seemed as frightening as they did yesterday.

Marko moved to her laying on his side he looked across. "You havent talked to me about this."

"Oh the whole your a vampire and was gonna kill me thing?"

"I couldnt have killed you. You know me better than that."

Aislin got up on her elbows. "obviously not Marko. You've seemed to have left out the whole your a bloodsucking vampire."

Her words stung. "Aislin."

"It makes so much Sense. Alina and the flooding missing peoples board."

Marko wasnt sure what to say..."Aislin...none of those people on that board had anything to do with you...Alina...She wasnt...I mean i didnt know her...I didnt know you then."

Aislin looked away. "Marko...i remeber now...that night when i woke up here. It was David..." She could feel tears welling up. "Marko you never even...You didnt care about me...David had you get close to me so i wouldnt suspect him of anything. You never loved me."

Marko watched the pained expression on her face. But what was he to do? How do you console someone you love? "Aislin I-"

"You slept with me..." Aislin looked down pulling herself into a ball she hid her face. She couldnt let him see her cry.

Marko placed an arm around her. "Aislin I meant everything i said. Aislin your right yea i was supposed to do all that stuff but i fell for you. The way you sile and the way you laugh and dance. I coudnt imagine anyone better than you."

Marko hadnt considered her leaving and now she was scaring him. She could leave and never once look at him again. She could walk around the boardwalk and look right past him if she wanted to. Or worse he would probably have to kill her. Was it safer for her to just go on and be normal. To not look at the world with monsters and evil in it. It would...A world without him.

Aislin looked up.

"Marko i cant be here anymore."

"YOu want me to take you home."

"No" Aislin looked up. Her eyes were a glassy wall of tears. "Marko i mean i cant be with you. Im scared...not of you or the physical damages you could do to me but the emotional ones."

Marko looked away. He felt an ache in his heart that probably was jut his imagination. But the girl he loved was looking right at him and saying i cant be with you.

"YOu dont know how im feeling and its just better if-"

"Get out." Marko's words were clear and distinct,

Aislin looked up. "Marko i wasnt done wi-"

"Get out!" Marko got up and screamed.

Aislin jumped up. Marko had never yelled at her. "Marko I-"

"Get out! Get out! Your right Aislin your nothing to me your just another block on the food pyramid. Another girl in my bed."

Aislin's eyes angered as she looked away

"I mean how stupid could you get? Letting me fuck you and then leaving. Your just a boys dream huh. You cant look at me?" He laughed

AIslin continued looking down. "You didnt let me finish."

"Oh i did. We're done Aislin just get the hell out and dont every look at me. You wanna be a normal girl, go on be my guest. You passed up something so amazing!" He knew she would be thinking of the whole immortal thing. But in actuallity he was talking about himself.

"Fine Marko Fuck you."

"Already did that sweetie," He turned away walking away from her. "Leave."

Aislin felt the tears streaming down her cheeks. She climbed her way out of the cave. Why had he done that? He had to have cared...right? or was she that stupid. She had fallen for some vampire mind trick or something. Aislin walked on she saw the guys passing. She quickly pushed through. They couldnt see her cry.

"Hey Marko you know your girl is walking out right?" Paul asked as they made thier way in.

"She isnt my girl."

Dwayne looked up. "What happened."

"She said she couldnt be here anymore..."

"did she say she couldnt be here with you?"

Marko said nothing he looked down. "She didnt have to, i knew whats she meant..."

Dwayne couldt help but feel that Marko was making a huge mistake. "Marko i think-"

"Im just so stupid...i was so sure she was the one ya know? The one I would share the world with...If she loved me the way i loved her she should have been able to look past it. So dont gimme that she really cares shit."

And with that the two were done...for now...

_Haha i betcha thought that was the end. I believe a second part is in order? I really just want a time laps. So the second parts first chapter should be up soon ive had alot of ideas on what could happen and it will be written in first person for Aislin and Marko this time. As always thanks for reading! Cant wait to write some more. I knwo its a bad ending its more of a tie laps as i said._


	15. Second Half

_Sorry about the long awaited update, I hope you like it, always open to critique and any ideas. Please review!_

Aislin had been sitting in the endless calculus class. It was two months into her senior year and she still felt as lame as ever. Although she had been invited to many social events she decided to not go. Their were some new kids in school. Micheal was in her class grade and he had a brother she wasn't sure of his grade level just not hers. She had to sit by him in History, Calculus and one of her art classes. He didn't speak much to her and she liked it that way. She didn't mind being the outcast. But even though she was the outcast there had been a huge roar of questions and accusations about her summer romance with Marko. She said not one word about it. She decided it never happened. Marko was just a painful memory that she had to break her mind from. She couldn't think of him and she wouldn't speak about him or to him.

Aislin hadn't gone back to the boardwalk since school started. She didn't want to take the chance of seeing Marko. She wasn't sure what she would do if she had to. Would she yell at him? Would she run to him and hug him and cry? No. She couldn't. She wouldn't let herself be that sappy girl in romance movies that spent endless hours wallowing in self-pity and damn near suicidal for a guy. Although Marko wasn't just technically a guy…She wondered if their end was really her fault. She reworded the things she said many times and could see it was a possibility that he misinterpret what she meant. But what could she do now? She and Marko didn't acknowledge the fact that neither existed.

The bell finally rang breaking Aislin from her thoughts. She got up from her desk ready to sprint through the door and have her weekend start but in the process ended up knocking over Micheals notebook. "Oh sorry." She leaned down helping him pick up the loose pages of math equations. "No problem. Go ahead." Aislin ignored him and continued to help. "Sorry." She repeated handing him the last of what had fallen to the floor. She half smiled to him and made her way to the door no longer having to fight anyone to get out.

"Aislin?"

AIslin turned back. "Yes?"

Micheal walked up to her. "Hey I've lived here like two months already and still have hardly talked to anyone, do you think you could show me around?" Aislin almost laughed. "Uh look who your asking Micheal? Im a nobody."

"Your actually the talk of the school. Something about some guy you dated."

Aislin rolled her eyes. "Oh yea that."

"Hey its cool I can take a hint."

Aislins shook her head. "No, Im sorry I didn't mean to sound so rude. The thing is Im just obviously not a social person. I don't do parties or friends or fun. I'm the weird loner outcast."

Micheal smiled. "Well maybe I could just hang out with you then?"

Was he asking her out? She though. "Umm yea maybe." Aislin began to walk off. She wasn't sure if he was done. But she didn't really see the conversation getting any deeper without him asking her out and she wasn't prepared for that.

Aislin stretched in her dance class. She had apologized to Mrs. Davis for the Marko thing, assuring her that she would never ever ever seen Marko again in class. The dance studio was as close to the boardwalk as she ever got. The girls were no longer as cruel as they were when she was dating Marko, it was a stupid girl jealousy thing. Aislin began her bar work quickly before the other girls got there Mrs. Davis had offered her a job in helping the younger classes right after school. She enjoyed it but was frustrated easily when they couldn't get something down she wasn't all that patient o an instructor.

Aislin looked out the window of the main studio. The reflection of the lights beginning to bounce off from the boardwalk began to filter through the glass. She looked away and continued to move her feet. The girls came in as well as Mrs. Davis.

"Mark you calendars for a new date this Friday we will be performing on the boardwalk."

"Nobody at the boardwalk is interested in watching a ballet piece. Mrs. Davis." Aislin said.

"Of course not ballet, Aislin. You'll be performing that contemporary piece you learned last month. Jar of Hearts."

"We need a boy for that piece." One of the girls said.

"Exactly." Aisin said, she didn't much mind the piece and loved the opportunity to perform but she didn't want to be at the boardwalk. Ever.

"I thought you girls would love to perform at the boardwalk."

Elena one of the newer girls spoke up. "Well yes Mrs. Davis but if I may speak for the rest of the girls. Why don't we do a more poppier jazzy piece like Judas or Numa Numa, something more upbeat. Jar of hearts is to sappy and lovey."

A lot of yeas and nods of heads in agreement occurred.

Mrs. Davis smiled. "I suppose. Aislin do you have anything in mind?"

Aislin shook her head.

Mrs. Davis went to the white board in the back. Im going to let you girls decide what dance you'd like to do. I've noticed you girls don't much act like the team that we are supposed to be. You all seem to have different agendas.

"Mrs. Davis I believe your talking about Aislin not the rest of us." Bella (the blonde that had made Aislin trip) said.

"See Bella that is exactly what im talking about."

Aislin reddened she didn't want to be defended. She didn't care what they thought of her. She knew she was the better dancer. Perhaps she was what Mrs. Davis said. She didn't have the agenda to be in the light. She and Alina were always the best and she wanted to stay the best. Alina was just better at being the bitch and making the other girls shut up Aislin just let it be.

"How this goes determines who will perform in the next Collesium show. And may I remind you that talent scouts from the surrounding colleges and schools will be there." She looked to Aislin. "It's a big deal for those of you who do consider this class a career."

Aislin was still unsure of dance was actually her life. It sure seemed that way. Now that Marko wasn't in picture and Alina was dead she was in no mood to care anymore. She interrupted Mrs Davis.

"We'll dance to Little Sister. Its acrobatic and not to ballet-ish. The punks on the boardwalk will eat it up since its 80s rock and we'll each have enough time in it for a solo. We'll have the solos between the 8th set of 8 count sections each of us will get 21 counts."

No one seemed to oppose. It was perfect. "We'll work on Solos today and put it all together with the old choreography tomorrow and keep rehearsing till Friday. I don't care how many of you don't like me. Im here to dance not argue."

Aislin looked to Mrs. Davis the approval was met. "Will you run the Music?"

Friday came quickly the girls had the stage that most the musical performers dance on. Aislin came intentionally last minute she didn't want to be at the boardwalk any longer than what she had to. Mrs Davis handed her the outfit and she changed. The stage was wood and really no good to dance on. Or roll. She'd have splinters and bruises on her shoulders for sure. She kept her eyes down to afraid to look out at the audience, which was quite more than she expected.

Marko saw her as soon as she stepped behind the curtain to change. He hadn't seen her in over two months. She looked as beautiful as ever. Paul pushed at him. "Arnt ya glad me and Dwayne still stalk the girl for ya, you woulda never knows she was here." Paul smiled smacking Marko's shoulder. "She looks great huh?"

Marko shook his head. "She always looks great when she dances."

"I still don't understand why you sent her away you two coulda worked man. Fer sure."

Marko said nothing. He couldn't explain what it really was to them. They had tried picking his brains tons of times but none of the boys were successful. They still knew though Marko wasn't over her and she wasn't over him. There was still something there.

The music began and the girls started on the ground. He kept his eyes on her the whole time. She moved perfectly. It wasn't ballet but she moved so gracefully so intensely. Her shoulders moves at the beat her hair flew with the drums and guitar in the music. She had a solo as always and moved perfectly. She twirled and danced with her eyes closed at one point letting the music take over her. Before ending she opened her eyes and Marko knew they were on his. She almost lost her footing but kept her technique almost unnoticeable. Marko held his breathe as she continued to look at him. Her eyes seemed to flare and each move her body made seemed to strike harder than before. Dwayne and Paul watched Marko smiling. They had been waiting for a reason to get the two near again.

The music slowed and ended. Aislin hardly waited for the fire to dim before she ran down the steps of the stage.

Aislin saw him, what she feared was happening. Marko was there on the boardwalk watching her. Of course…

She changed quickly and pulled on her hoodie, shorts, and boots.

She walked back into the mesh of people running into Micheal.

"Oh hey Aislin! I watched your show you were amazing."

Aislin stepped back startled. "Micheal what are you doing here."

"I was already at the boardwalk, I heard about the show, I knew you were in that ballet dance group or whatever it is, figured I would come see you. You were great."

"Oh umm thanks." She looked past him checking to see if Marko was anywhere in sight. "Look I got to go, I hate the boardwalk."

"Why?"

"Just do. I'll see you in class or something. Bye."

She walked past him making her way through the crowd around the video store and lemonade stands. She almost forgotten the smells of the boardwalk. While walking past the carousel. Davis jumped out in front of her. "You weren't gonna come around and miss saying hello to us were you?" Paul and Dwayne appeared. Paul went to her slinging his arm around her. "Yea Aislin, I cant believe you don't wanna hang with us anymore, do you know how many girls were just dying to be you."

Aislin flinched she had missed them she wanted to be welcomed back…but Marko… "Yea Paul I also remember all the girls that _die_ when with you."

She smiled to Dwayne. "How have you been?"

Aislin almost succumbed to them. "No….Im sorry guys but I didn't come here to chat. I cant know you…"

"Aislin just because the summer ended."

"Its not about that."

"I have to go before-"

"Before what?" Marko came from behind the carousel. As beautiful and perfect as ever.

Aislin looked away. "Marko…"


	16. Chapter 16

Aislin looked up at Marko only for a moment. She knew she couldn't look at him for long, she shouldn't even be near any of the boys they played some sort of mind trick with her, she wasn't sure if that was just the vampire in them or just her nervousness around them.

"Marko." Her lips made the words before she had even realized.

Marko half smiled that perfect smile that Aislin had once loved so much. "You were great up there. Always are. "

Aislin turned away. "No no no! I cant stay I have to go."

David reached out for Aislins arm. "Don't!" She almost yelled, people turned, she saw the boardwalk security guard look over. "Please just let me go…" She looked to Marko, her eyes almost pleading. She just couldn't do it, she couldn't stand being there with him but not being _with_ him the way they were before. Marko wasn't just the one guy she shacked up with and lost it too. Marko was her first love, her first everything for that matter.

"Aislin whats up you have to explain why you left?" Paul asked his eyes concerned from her outburst with David. She stepped back a bit. Paul and Dwayne had felt like genuine friends…it was harder to keep away from them, they were people she could talk to and now she had no one. "Marko and Davis know….Im sure you guys do too." She lowered her voice so only they could hear. "Im not gonna be David's meal, and I hate how fake you all were." She looked to Marko. "You should have just killed me." With that Aislin walked away.

Aislin began cooking dinner for her brother and father that night, dinner was remedial, She didn't much enjoy her families company, or company at all anymore. She diced away at the chicken thinking of Marko and the boys about the show…Marko must have cared to make the effort to go see her, right?

As much as she hated to admit it Marko was on her mind quite often months later she thought of him, she thought of what he was doing and who he was with, when she passed a missing persons board she thought of him. Its strange how relationships work. Even a dysfunctional one such as hers and Marko's. She loved him. That was that. There is no maybe about love, you know when your in love and she was. Completely. irrevocably in love. She never wanted to be like Alina who just hooked up with guys, no she wanted to be Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffany's and be in love. Its one thing to love and care for someone which she did for Marko, deeply, but he was more than that he made her world whole when she was with him. She was working on forgetting him the way a normal girl would with a normal relationships cut off from him try to not think of it. But she found it hard when she was alone to not think of him, she was alone almost always.

At the table, "Aislin how was your performance."

"It was fine dad."

"You know I would have gone but work was-"

"Yeah dad I know, its fine you haven't been to any of my performances since I was like ten its really not that big of a deal anymore."

Spencer spoke. "I saw you Aislin, all my friends love when you wear those booty shorts. And by the way John is going to ask you out soon."

"Make sure John doesn't hold his breathe." Aislin took a bite of the salad.

"Hey now," her dad intervened. "I think you dating would be a good thing. You haven't dated since-"

"Since Marko."

"Could we please not talk about Marko." Aislin tried ignoring them but this conversation came up often, things were perfect and bam done, Marko wasn't a discrete person either.

"Aislin it was the talk of the boardwalk for weeks"

"People should shut the fuck up."

"Aislin!" her dad pointed a firm finger at her. "You will not curse in this house like that."

Aislin looked up. "Oh get over yourself dad, you hardly have a say so in this house you're never here. Freedom of speech get the_ fuck_ over it." She enunciated the word well and smiled.

"Aislin your grounded."

"From what I don't even do anything, good luck with that disciplinary action." She stepped up from the table and went up to her room.

Spencer and Aislins father sat at the table. "I worry about her."

"I know you do dad but can you blame her for not always being the perfect Aislin we're used to? Her best friend died, her first real boyfriend dumped her like yesterday's newspaper. All in one summer. I think she should be allowed to be a little mad."

"But she's being so different, she's dressing in black and-"

"I think she always did that."

Aislins father sighed. "Do you know the story with her and that guy?"

"Well neither she or the guy, his names Marko, Have said anything about it personally but word around the boardwalk is they were hot and heavy for almost a month and this guy doesn't do that with just anybody, and one day out of the blue it was just done. That's why Aislin doesn't go down to the boardwalk anymore."

"She left him?"

"I don't think so dad."

"No wonder she's in a mood, it was her first real break up."

Aislin hated being the topic of conversation especially seeing as how the topic almost always centered around Alina or Marko.

She stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her entering her room she looked around for the pajamas she had laid out. What? She had left them on the bed? She looked around seeing if anything else was misplaced or different. The papers she had on her desk were astray her journal open.

She stepped out the room. "Spencer if you were in my room I sware-"

"Keep your voice down, geeze Aislin its as though you want to get caught."

Aislin turned startled. "Marko? What the hell are you doing in my room." She closed the door.

"You used to like when I would sneak into your room."

Aislin's voice became a whisper. "Yea that was when we were a couple now its just-"

"Just what? Creepy?"

"Something along those lines yes. And I'm half naked!" She went to her closet looking for stray tee shirts.

"You used to like me seeing you naked to."

"Marko what are you here for? How else could you possibly torture me anymore?"

"Is that what you think I'm doing Aislin?"

Aislin frowned. "Yes! Its what you've been doing for months!"

"Aislin that's not what I intended."

"Marko do you even remember what you said to me? You slept with me and threw me away. You hated me, and I cant even figure out why!" She looked away. She couldn't look at him and feel awful. It was as though he was flaunting the person she could never have. She had loved Marko, the way she could just sit in her sweatpants around him and he still made her feel beautiful, the way his eyes shined in the light, the way he bit his bottom lip when he smiled. Marko was her everything at one point. She learned the hard way that you should never make someone your everything, because once they were gone you had absolutely nothing.

"You were the one saying you couldn't be with me what the hell are you talking about!"

"Excuse me if I had a hard time accepting you were actually trying to kill me!

Marko couldn't help himself he came inches from her grabbing her head cuffing his hands around her ears. "God Aislin don't be so stupid, I loved you!"

Aislin placed her hands on top of his, he was rough but it reminded her of before when he lost his temper…that was when she thought she was human of course though...her eyes watered.

"You never came, never looked for me, never called me."

"You never came to the boardwalk!"

Aislin looked up. "You could have snuck into my room any day…why did you wait till now?"

"I tried so hard to not pursue you Aislin. You don't understand…I just wanted you to have a normal life, and you just cant have that when your with me…But when I saw you today, when I saw you dance, so beautifully like always. I couldn't help but want you like crazy. Your right there within my reach Aislin. I just…I _need _you."

AIslin looked down her hands still over his. She couldn't help her tears fall now. She pulled closer into his arms burying her face into his neck. "Im scared Marko."

He held her and said nothing, he couldn't tell her not to be afraid of him, he could kill her if he lost his temper, Davis still probably wanted her blood. Aislin sniffed before looking up at him. "Marko you have to understand I cant-we cant be the way we were before."

"But are you willing to try?" He asked hopefull.

Aislin let go of him and sat in her bed. "Marko…I cant be hurt anymore, I cant take it. Alina and you and just everything I cant be the one everyone keeps whispering about…"

Marko went to her, crouched down by the bed and looked up in her eyes. "Aislin," He took her hand, "I cant promise I wont mess up again. Its what all couples do Vampire or not, But I promise I'll love you the way I did, the way I still do, I wont let anyone hurt you, not David, not even myself."

Aislin looked down at him. His curls falling into his eyes she reached down and kissed his forehead the touch of his skin cool sending sensations through her lips. "We'll take it slow."


	17. Chapter 17

Tomieharley: to answer your questions, Aislin doesn't think Marko attacked her she thinks David did but still blames Marko because she realized he was still trying to distract her from Alina's disappearance and because she knew that blames him. Also I didn't really think of it like Davis erasing her memory more like she was drunk with the lust David imposed on her, so things are still sketchy for her. To answer your second question, I can tell why you would think it was Aislin who broke up with Marko first but look at it like this, I tried to make that seem like she was babbling a lot, imagine you found out someone you fell vulnerable to was drawn to you to just trick you, she was thinking he was just out to hurt her, she said she couldn't be with him but she never said she didn't want to be is the way I look at it. So in the end it was Marko who dismissed her. I hope this helped. and I am sorry I haven't had a lot of time to write. Im a freshman in college its overwhelming but im working on it. Thanks for being so patient.

The next night Aislin and Marko spent the night in her living room watching movies; her dad was at work late and her brother out at the boardwalk. Aislin dug her head into Marko's chest remembering how sweet he smelled how soft his hands were on her.

"Your so cheesy." He smiled

"You missed me too jerk." She poked at him. "I like this,"

"Yeah I guess you never really appreciate someone's company until you no longer have it."

Aislin shook her head agreeing. "So did you tell the guys that we're-"

"Back together yea Paul and Dwayne wanna throw a party." He smiled.

"And David?"

"David's….well he's David."

"Enough said." Aislin looked back to the blue light of the tv and the reflective shadow of their soda cans.

Marko looked down at her. "Your okay with all of this right?"

"It takes some getting used to Marko. I mean when I wasn't with you I knew I wanted to be, regardless of what you are."

"You make it sound like im some sort of diseased freak."

AIslin looked up. "Oh im sorry I didn't intend to make it seem that way, but come on look at this in my point of view."

"I try."

AIslin looked away again. I just don't wanna be talked about anymore than what I already am. It sucks you know? I guess you wouldn't get it, you were the one with the good rep in our break up story. I was the sad miserable dumpee."

Marko almost laughed. "Since when do you care about what people think of you?"

Aislin shrugged.

Marko took her hand in his and kissed in smiling up at her, "You know how gorgeous you are?"

Aislin smiled.

"Tomorrow night we should go out…like in public, like the boardwalk for example." Martin smiled.

Aislin shook her head. "I have school and dance."

Marko frowned, "I thought you only had danced on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"I needed something to keep my mind off of you so now its an everyday of the week and some Saturdays sorts of thing, as well as I kinda work there teaching the younger classes."

"AIslin how am I ever going to see you!"

Aislin looked down, "Marko ill just move my schedule around it's not that big a deal."

Marko looked away rearranging himself in the couch, he wasn't angry, not at her at least, she had reason to do what she did and he was the one to blame. "I'm sorry…I don't know if I told you how sorry I was for the awful things I said."

"Oh for basically calling me a slut and that you just used me? Yeah, no big deal." Aislin smiled placing his hand on his back.

He shook it away. "No, Aislin I really am, I feel so stupid for saying those things to you, and I don't even understand how you could forgive me."

"I guess it's just because I love you, I don't know how else to explain it either.

There was a long silence and Aislin began trying to get nearer to Marko rubbing her cheek against his as he leaned forward almost getting into his lap. "Talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" He looked at her his eyes now distant.

"Well don't be mean to me, just talk." She smiled encouragingly.

Marko kissed her for head, "I think it's time I should be going, your family is going to be back pretty soon, and you don't want them to know yet so yea…" He stood up from the couch.

"You make it sound like I'm ashamed or something."

Marko shrugged. "I guess." Marko smiled through his racing thoughts. "I'll visit you at your studio tomorrow, since I'm not allowed in, maybe you can take a break."

Aislin shook her head and leaned up kissing him.

That night was the first night Marko could see himself with Aislin as a real couple, with real frustrations and problems, the summer was over and the quick infatuation grew to like then this thing that they both thought was love. It worried him.

The fact that he was inhuman wasn't the only problem but it was a large part of it. He was like anyone else in his status of a boyfriend, he could get jealous and take his jealousy a little too far especially with what he was. Or worse he could get too angry with her if she did something he didn't like. He could hurt her if he wanted. He could tell her things that she shouldn't know that could endanger everyone.

"Now why didn't you think of all that yesterday morning when you two still weren't together?" David's voice broke his train of thought.

Marko looked up at him. "I have no idea how none of this came to mind."

"You think I was a jerk just because?" David sat in the wheelchair that sat in the middle of them cave.

Marko shrugged. "Seemed that way…"

David leaned back. "Alina didn't work out the way we-I had hoped. "

"I know." Marko looked away. He was hoping she would never ask about Alina, if she never asked he would never be considered as a liar. Marko learned what had happened to Alina. She was a plan of David's that had just backfired. Alina didn't want to be confined to this nowhere small town that's only really recognition ever came from as that it was the murder capital of the world. Especially with the new power she held. David had no chance of keeping onto her…


	18. Chapter 18

"We will be doing four en de hourves forward side and back on each leg then will fall into Plie's skipping fourth positions arms in first." Aislin stood at a bar in front of a mirror demonstrating before she had the class begin. Mrs. Davis was in with the more advanced students in the next studio and the time till sunset was drawing so slowly. She was eager to see Marko.

She had a lot on her mind her job and the classes she was taking was starting to fall heavy, senior year of high school was so not a blow off year like everyone said it would. She could remember how much she had looked forward to this year when Alina was still around. Alina would talk about all the parties they would attend and all the random hook ups they would have. Aislin always protested but now she wished more than ever that Alina was around to force her to socialize and have fun, which she was lacking lately, since Marko. She was thrilled that they were together again but it was only now that she was starting to realize that it wasn't Summer anymore and there were a lot of other things she had to deal with and a Vampire boyfriend was kind of a big one.

"Ms. Aislin."

Aislin looked up her thoughts broken by one of the girls. "The music stopped were we supposed to do it over again." Aislin went to the radio. "No, we'll move onto choreography for the showcase, were there any song selections you girls had in mind?" She enjoyed the smaller Children they were almost always so positive it made her smile, she missed being so full of light.

"I think we should do it to some sort of rock music!" one of the girls yelled. "But this is ballet class!" another protested.

Aislin smiled. "I actually think rock music and ballet would go great together, its very different and original, not many classes do it. And we could come up with some really interesting choreography for it."

"My big sister was watching Gossip Girl and she really likes this band that girl from it is from, something like little reckless I think?" A little girl with black hair falling into her face said. She was adorable, her leotard stretched over her belly and her bun was falling low on her head. Aislin smiled. "Your talking about the Pretty Reckless." She smiled. "I like that band a lot how, im not sure if that music is appropriate though, how about I bring out my computer and we listen to some songs pick one then ill send the track to your parents and if its all approved we will go with that?"

Time went by quickly after that, she loved being around the kids. They had that light that she was lacking she missed being so young. Nothing was complicated at that age there was no drama and boys still had cuties and best friends changed weekly and the hardest test was division problems.

"All right girls, so we decided on Zombie?"

The girls jumped up smiling it was about time to go. "All right tomorrow we'll see what your parents say. And then we'll start work on across the floors and choreography." The girls were greeted by their mothers and went out. Aislin realized she had forgotten to take her break like she told Marko she would. She walked out the door and saw Marko leaning on the brick building watching the departed children.

"Hey," She smiled throwing her arms around his neck kissing his cheek, she wanted to keep the good feeling those kids rubbed off on her.

He smiled kissing her back. "Hey."

"Im sorry we had to do song selection."

"Ah, so your all done now? Wana come to the boardwalk?"

Aislin's full smile faded to a half one. "umm…yeah sure."

Marko knew she didn't want to but he knew it would be better for her to get over her fear of what people had to say sooner than later.

Aislin had just pulled on an oversized black flannel shirt keeping on her dance shorts, thigh high stockings and her converse.

Marko saw her his eyes widened, "Your going to wear that?"

Aislin was taken back a moment. "Umm yes? What's a matter with it?"

Marko half smiled, it was to revealing was all that was wrong with it… "Nothing…you look beautiful as always." He took her hand and walked alongside her. He wanted to not sweat the small things.

The boardwalk began to glow with the lights coming up it was far less crowded than usual in the summer, it was almost impossible to walk without being shoved in the summer.

And there it was Aislin began to see the stares they were getting, Condescending eyes not just for her wardrobe but because she and Marko were back together. She looked down. Marko kissed the top of her head reassuringly. "I love you."

She looked up and half smiled such simple words meant the world. They gave her courage and bravery. She scooted closer to him having him hold his arms around her waist. "I love you" She repeated.

She saw the boys from their usual spot somewhat like a modern day watering hole. Paul jumped up from his bike firs. "Va va voom! Man if you dressed like that during the summer, you woulda been on my arm not Marko's" Paul laughed. Aislin smiled reaching out to hug him. Dwayne went in for a hug as well. "In all seriousness, we did miss you." Aislin smiled. "I missed you guys too."

David smiled only and looked away at a blonde he set his eyes on.

"How have you been?"

"Umm shitty, but I'm a lot better now." She squeezed Marko's hand. "You guys?"

"We're damned and dead, doesn't get much better." Paul smiled.

Marko looked up. God how he wished that he was just normal. That Paul couldn't even joke about their immortality.

Aislin shrugged. "Could be worse."

David looked up lighting a cigarette. "Could it?"

Aislin looked away.

"So why are you dressed like that?" Paul asked.

"I felt like it."

"Didn't you think you were ugly or something?

Aislin laughed. "I'm still ugly, but I only care about one persons opinion on my appearance. And that's Marko." She smiled up at him.

David smiled. "Well just because you dress like a slut doesn't mean you are one I guess."

"Hey!" Marko snapped.

Aislin looked away pulling her hair behind her ears. "Its fine, I've heard much worse."

David laughed. "In all seriousness I think Marko does have a problem with it. "

Aislin looked up at Marko. "Do you?"

Marko said nothing. "Lets go,"

Marko held her hand, "Im sorry."

Aislin shook her head, "David is always a jerk."

"He has his reasons."

Aislin looked up. "You agree with him?"

Marko said nothing.

Aislin took her hand out of his and crossed her arms over her chest, Marko rolled his eyes, she was being such a girl.

"This was a bad idea." Aislin mumbled. "You can hardly stand to be seen in public with me." Marko stopped and faced her. "Stop, get over yourself this is hardly just about you. You're the one who doesn't wanna be anywhere but your house. You think everyone is out to get you Aislin and their not."

Aislin was taken back Marko had hardly yelled at her excluding the time he broke up with her. Her eyes narrowed and she turned to walk away. She saw people stare and she met their eyes uncaring.

Marko watched her walk away for a moment. He sighed and fallowed "Aislin wait."

She turned quickly "You got a lot of nerve Marko telling me my precautions are crazy." She reminded herself of the crowd . "After everything I've been through I think I have a right to be a little cautious. Especially everything you've put me through."

Marko looked down ashamed he had snapped at her so quickly… she had her reasons. "Im sorry Aislin. I was wrong for that, I don't know what else to say except I'm sorry."

Aislin looked around leading him to the beach where it was quitter, she didn't want to have this conversation where everyone could hear and judge.

They walked along the beach, Aislin held her flats in her hand hopeful to not get sand in her shoes. "Marko you don't know how bad I want you." She looked up. Marko looked down at her, the wind blew her hair in her face, her grey eyes shined so perfectly. Marko stopped stepping in front of her pressing his forehead onto hers. He kissed her nose. "Aislin this is going to be hard," he looked at her. "you don't know how bad I wish it was normal for us, this was more natural for the both of us, but the fact is that its not. I'm not exactly perfect-" "Neither am I" Aislin interrupted.

Marko shook his head. "You do everything right just by being human, and being yourself. I cant be half of that and its so hard to be myself around you because I could hurt you, you could see every bad side of me Aislin."

"But I want to Marko, I want to love you, every deep dark sick part of you that your afraid to share with anyone else because I love you that much." She placed her hand behind his neck and leaned in to kiss him. "Im in love with you. Regardless of what you are." She whispered "And I don't think anything can change that. Im sorry, im such a girl." She took his hand in hers and continued walking. "Im sorry im such a vampire." They laughed and he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

" I wish it could always be like this."


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello, again i am so sorry for the long awaited update, I was still trying to see how i wanted this to end, and it seems like it wont be ending any time soon so i hope you will stick it out with me and keep reading. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. I curse near the end, and im kind of hoping any readers could help me with any ideas of what i should do with Micheal in this story. Also i am awkward with that little lusty scene near the end. So my writing for that isnt all that and a bag of chips, but i hope you enjoy it regardless. Okay enough with the jibber jabber, go ahead and read! (Please Review too!)_

Aislin sat in on the cold floor of the dance studio staring into one of the mirrors. Her bun had fallen and stray hairs were every which way. Her leggings had a run through the side and the lace of her point shoes were tangled around one of her ankles. The children had been gone for a while now; she decided she was only going to perform with her ballet class hoping to clear time to spend with Marko. She was too tired for anything else; she spent most of the night time with Marko seeing as how she couldn't see her until after sunset most the time.

Aislin wasn't sure why she was so strange around him as of lately. Fear maybe? She was scared to be committed now. She forgot at times that he was a vampire. She was more afraid of him hurting her emotionally than physically, she trusted him to much for that. She sighed and began to get up, she felt some of her bones pop, _gross I'm getting old_, she thought about that as well, what if she began looking older than Marko then how would they work? She walked to the locker room and began undressing; she was out of her leotard and into a pair of jeans her crop top still exposing her stomach, before she heard the sound of the bell presenting a visitor. "We're closed!" She yelled, she

"Hello?"

Ugh people never listened. She pulled on a sweater and walked out. "I said we're closed." She pulled her hair out from the sweater. "Oh."

She looked out to see Micheal.

"Uhhh…what are you doing here? I doubt you wanna sign up for a class?"

Micheal smiled. Aislin had never really thought of him as very attractive but his voice was alluring and if she tilted her head to the side and squinted a bit she could see a slight resemblance to Jim Morrison, Which she loved!

"No, I leave the dancing to the pros." He smiled. "I was actually hoping to find you here. "

Aislin let out her hands. "Well here I am."

MIcheal looked out at the boardwalk as the sun began going down. "Isn't it kinda dangerous you being the only one here?"

Aislin shook her head. "I'm never in any danger." She smiled knowing Marko would always protect her.

MIcheal scowled. "I actually wanted to know if you wanted to hang out, I mean I know you and I never get a chance to talk in class, but I mean if we don't have to concentrate on the periodic table of elements I'm sure we could come up with a half decent conversation."

Aislin half smiled she almost wanted to laugh. She held her hand over her mouth.

"Umm, micheal I go out with someone, "She had almost forgotten that he was new and probably wasn't as close to the boardwalk buzz. He didn't hear all the rumors. Come to think of it she had hardly seen him around anyone but his little brother at school.

"Oh…" He looked down his eyes filled with disappointment. "Well I mean it can just be a friend thing I don't mind-"

Aislin thought about that a second. "Umm it's probably for the best if we weren't friends. I think my boyfriend would mind."

"Is he that one jerk?" I think I've heard about you two, broke up in the summer right?"

Aislin frowned. "Yes," Her eyes narrowed. "He isn't a jerk most the time, he has his moments like anyone else but he's just protective I guess you could say." She paused wondering why she was even having to justify what she and Marko were especially to him.

Micheal looked back to the window. "So you don't have friends?"

Aislin crossed her hands over her chest; did he not get it or what? "I don't. I have him, and I'm content with that."

"That's not good Aislin, once you make one person you're everything once their gone you'll have nothing."

Aislin stepped back a moment thinking of his words, she looked away.

"Well I guess I'll just see you around." He put on his sunglasses and walked out the studio the bell ringing behind him; he stopped in front of the large window and smiled at her before walking away.

* * *

That night Aislin sat in front of Marko on his Motorcycle as the boys looked through the crowds and smoked. And laughed and talked about the things they usually talked about. Aislin leaned back as Marko tightened his grip around her stomach blowing a puff of smoke into the air away from her, she hated the smoke she could taste it in his kisses sometimes. He leaned down to kiss her quickly, she smiled. "Which one are you taking tonight?" She asked as the other guys looked over a some of the girls in their crop tops and shorter skirts. "Hadn't given it to much thought yet."

Aislin looked away, it wasn't so much the fact that he was killing these girls in order to feed it was the fact that some other girl would have her hands on him, she was jealous and she would be the first to admit it. She wasn't clingy but it annoyed her when she saw girls make googly eyes at him when his arm was around her…_he has to eat_ was what she had to keep in mind.

Marko could tell she was lethargic, she hadn't talked too much today and he could see the tiredness sin her eyes, he kept her up much too long in the night. She had school and work all the time, he exhausted her, and he felt bad for it.

Marko couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking, he had promised her not to reel into her thoughts not ever, but he was tempted, she hardly kept her eyes on him most the night and she looked distracted.

He puffed away at the cigarette a habit he picked up from David after he and Aislin broke up.

"Are you tired?" He looked down at her she leaned into him her eyes closed. She was extra lovey today, he liked it but it was different, after getting together the second time he could tell she was cautious and still tried being independent.

"Nu uh, just thinking."

"About what?"

"What things will be like a year from now." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Will they be like they are now? Will we still be together? Will we-"

"We _will _be together" He interrupted her. "Aislin I'm going to be with you for as long as you'll have me. I'll never make the stupid mistake of leaving you again."

Aislin said nothing just stared at him. "I hope."

He pushed at her a little making her sit up. "Don't do that."

Aislin frowned. "Do what? Be honest."

"Be negative."

Aislin looked away a little annoyed. She wasn't trying to be, she messed things up, Micheals word had hung in her head all day and made her all the more worried about she and Marko. She needed to do something about this apathy she felt, she loved him, there was no changing her mind about that, but she couldn't help but just feel worried when around him, she wasn't comfortable like she used to be, she was scared to say the wrong thing, or to do the wrong thing. And he made her feel like she did quite often.

"Hey love birds keep it down." Paul said over the crowd of noise always present at the boardwalk.

Aislin swung her leg over the bike to face Marko. She ran her hand through his hair and kissed him. She didn't want to argue and she didn't want to fight, she just wanted him, she didn't want to think of Micheal and his stupid words, she didn't want to think of how he left her, she hated everything but this.

Marko placed his hands around her hips and pushed her close to him, his tongue was in her mouth and he didn't want to think of anything else, Aislin wasn't perfect, he was quite sure that he was bi-polar, but he was thinking that was his fault, he was damn sure her precautions were his fault… he knew he loved the girl before and wanted her when he didn't have her but why exactly?

He parted his lips from her slightly, she fallowed them wanting more. "Aislin."

"Hmmm" She continued kissing his cheek and down to his neck.

"Let's go." He smiled.

She smiled, knowing what they were going to do. If sex didn't re-spark their lust neither of them knew what would.

"Wooo!" Paul yelled. "Hot stuff, if he wasn't my bro I'd so wanna watch." He winked. Aislin rolled her eyes and moved behind Marko on the bike. "You guys take your time. Don't hurry back to the cave." She smiled.

* * *

Marko had lain out in front of their bed. Aislin laid beside him one of her legs slung over him. He smiled. "So what brought on your sudden impulse to do this again?" Marko asked as she began running her hand under his white muscle shirt. She shrugged. "Why not." He laid his head back, the feel of her hand made him shiver, the first time this happened, she didn't seem as sure of herself as she was now. She was bolder now, she was timid almost always and she was always always careful. She kissed his chest and got up straddling him; she took his hands in hers and ran them up her shirt. "Marko?" She ran his hands higher. "Why do you want me?" She asked. She let his hands go and pulled off her sweater.

Marko stared at her body, she was perfect, he couldn't remember her question. "Huh?" He bit his lower lip and looked up at her. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "Why" Kiss. "Do you" Kiss. "Want me." Kiss kiss. He looked up at her, her hair falling onto the pillow so close to his face. "Well" He smiled. "Not just because of this." He ran his hands up her back moving his fingertips slowly making their way to the front of her body feeling her chest. She smiled now biting her lower lip as well.

"Your eyes are to die for." He leaned up kissing her cheek just below her eyelashes.

"Your lips." He kissed them and bit them, her lower lip lingering in his teeth. "Taste so good."

She smiled her eyelids heavy with lust. "Mhm…and."

"Your hair." He wrapped his hand around the ends of her hair. "Makes a very nice handle for when we play." He gave it a playful but hard tug and threw her underneath him as he began the kisses again, pulling his own shirt off now. Rubbing his hips closer to hers now, looping his fingers through her belt loop. Tugging slightly,

He kissed her chest moving slowly down between her breasts to her stomach. He could feel her run her fingers through his hair.

"MARKO!" He heard Dwayne yell,

"You gotta be kidding me." Marko stood up angrily smacking the bed mattress hard, Aislin bouncing roughly against it trying to pull on the sweater that had fallen to the floor. He got up looking towards the entrance of the cave. Moving quickly through the sheer drapes that covered the bed. "What is it, what could you possibly need!"

"You know we wouldn't have bugged you if it wasn't important."

Paul stepped out behind him. "But we got kind of a problem," He scanned the room looking for Aislin, She walked out behind Marko, she was breathing heavily and her forehead slightly glistened with sweat from the heat of their actions and the sweater she was now in. She placed her hand on the small of Marko's back. "What is it?" She asked.

"It probably doesn't concern you, Aislin." Marko said still angry they had ruined everything. She looked up at him annoyed; he was dismissing her so quickly. She walked back to the bed.

"Actually it has a lot to do with Aislin."

"Yeah" Dwayne pulled up close to Marko, "that girl David had turned? Alina, Aislin's friend, well she's back in Santa Carla."

Marko's eyes widened. "Aww fuck."


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello! Sorry this chapter is quite long. I had to get the ball rolling and theirs quite a few things going on in this chapter im sorry if its a little faced pace or confusing, if you have any questions or suggestions let me know. I cant really think of an ending for this and im afriad i may just be dragging it out a bit much. Anyway please review and i hope you enjoy. (P.S i am not to confident about the ending of this chapter but i had to choose a halfway decent point to end it or it would be even longer) Please read and Review!_

Marko had taken Aislin home after their encounter, he wasn't quite sure what to say, if she saw Alina around before he explained she would be done with him, he was sure of it, she may love him but Alina was Aislin's friend from their weird diaper days, he wasn't expecting her to be back.

David sat along the broken chandelier. "So it seems we have an unexpected turn of events."

"Hell yeah! Not only did your plan to make those two backfire, she's back now to fuck shit up." Paul said.

Dwayne looked up at him. "David, this is a problem, she's on those missing boards, she has a family here, she could say something…"

David still seemed calm, cal+6mer than the rest of the guys. "Look, she wont say anything, and she cant really stay here, she has a family, and don't forget she is one of us. She even looks different now maybe no one-"

"Are you kidding of course they will notice, just because she's a blonde now doesn't mean no one will notice its not her! Especially Aislin!" Marko paced the floor quickly.

"This is bigger than your Aislin problem." David said.

"No!" Marko said not meaning to yell so loud. "This whole thing is actually your problem you've rubbed off on me. "You just had to have her, you only wanted her because you thought she'd be a hot piece of ass, and you wanted her to get to Aislin, and it still bugs you that she picked me!"

David got up, it was rare he ever lost his cool, almost never as a matter of fact. "Look, I thought I saw what you see in Aislin in Alina, she was just a selfish bitch that decided to leave! And I never wanted Aislin."

Marko snickered "She left because you made her one of us!"

"Like I made her have her first kill" David snickered.

"You know what the thirst does David, she had no choice." Marko smacked back

"She wont say anything about us, she's one of us after all, we have nothing to worry about really." David turned to Marko. "You on the other hand."

"You forget Aislin knows what we are as well." Dwayne said.

"What her best friend is now, she wont say anything either." David replied sure of himself as always "We shouldn't be fighting."

Paul looked nodded in agreement, it was getting to the point that he hated the two freaky twin girls, they were the root of all the boys is problem, call in displacement of anger but really they were just blood.

"I agree with David, whats the worst that could happen besides you fighting with Aislin? And you know the girl wont leave you."

"Im not so sure anymore." Marko said taking a seat on the broken chandelier

"Weren't you guys just getting hot and heavy?" Dwayne asked

"She was forcing it I know it… I promised her I wouldn't pry into her mind, but I think she could be looking elsewhere, this vampire thing doesn't work for everyone…"

"Obviously, look at that bitch Alina."

* * *

(next night)

Alina had been walking down the beach looking through the couples making out on the sand, It was nearing winter and the once humid beach became a bit foggy with cold air. She had been gone for months now, she didn't want to risk being seen to much. She changed her appearance long before coming back. It was a sort of glamour she put on. She dyed her once dark black hair a vivid blonde. She wore much more make up now, she was pale, her lips were blood red and her cat eyes lined darkly, She hadn't been far from Santa Carla, she was still able to peel into Davids thoughts when she made an effort to. She almost never tried.

She had made her way to a larger town, she sparkled with a beautiful life, she knew she only possessed because she was a vampire, it was different, difficult to no end, but she knew she couldn't stay in Santa Carla after David had turned her. She couldn't kill the people she had seen on a daily basis since she was a child, those punks and studded up girls were her comfort zone and she wasn't going to take any part in killing them, it was difficult at first but she knew it was for the best.

She wasn't sure what had come over her that day but she wasn't sure what her mind was on, the most awful part of being away from home, was being away from Aislin. She was her second half. She was missing her and happened to think of the guys and caught Aislins name in Davids thoughts. She was worried so she returned.

Alina walked down the boardwalks shops as she looked over a fitted red and black leather jacket, she jerked her head to the side as the sales girl looked her up and down, she owned her beauty before becoming a vampire but she worked it even better now.

"Hello." She smiled, her white teeth separating her red lips. The sales girl nodded to her, a jealous glare in her eyes. She was quite plain with more than needed make up.

"These are great huh?" Alina pulled the jacket off the hanger and tried it on walking to the mirror. The girl fallowed behind her. She looked up at the girl intensely. "Well I'll see ya." She smiled. Walking off jacket on…it was way to easy to play the humans. The perks to imposing thoughts.

* * *

Aislin had been sitting in her room, it was her one night off from rehearsal for the kids recital. Spencer walked in as she painted her toenails a dark red. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Cant a loving brother just pop in his sisters room from time to time." He hopped onto the bed making her mess up her nails painting a part of her foot red.

She turned to him, her eyes annoyed. "Yes darling but you poses none of those attributes. " She smiled. "Now what do you want?"

"Well tomorrow night Dad is going out of town for the week for work or something, or his friends? I dunno I wasn't really listening. But anyway I was thinking that-"

"No I'm not going to cover for you for some stupid party."

"You didn't even let me finish!"

"No, when you screw up the house, I'm not cleaning it. People go party at the boardwalk not our house, Spencer."

"Yeah but-"

"No!"

"I've covered for you when you had your boy toy over, and I haven't even told dad you were with him again." Spencer smirked now knowing he has something on her.

Aislin stared him down silently. She wasn't ready to have another boyfriend talk with her dad, they were long and useless, but her father decided to play good dad only when convenient.

"Fine Spencer, but like I said no one in my room and I'm not cleaning the mess up, you are."

Spencer jumped on her playfully, now spilling the nail polish to the floor.

"Ugh! Get off!"

* * *

Marko was insistent on Aislin not going to the boardwalk the past few days, so besides school, she had stayed in with Marko after her father left. So he was in preference to the idea of the house party Aislin's brother had planned. The boys were walking around the now crowded house, Dwayne and Paul looked through the girls who sipped beer out of red cups. Those were usually the easiest ones.

Marko was looking through the CDs Spencer had laid out in front of the stereo.

"Watcha think of my music collection." Spencer walked up behind him red cup in hand, The party had just started and he was already pretty drunk. "I'm wondering about all these burnt cd's marked Millionaires? Why are there so many."

"Oh, Aislins into them lately. She downloaded everything, they suck of course but I dunno she says they make her dgaf, whatever that means. I think she's finally hitting the normal teenage mode, she isn't such a hermit."

Marko frowned slipping one of the CD's into the stereo, so he wasn't the only one who had noticed, he wasn't so sure about how he felt about it just yet. The music began to blare awful girls rapping stupid lyrics. "umm…."

"Told you it was bad."

Aislin walked down the street almost to her house, she could see cars lined through the neighborhood and heard the blaring music. "Ugh" She had just left dance and was wearing her legwarmers and shorts and had Marko's jacket over her. She wasn't quite sure why he wanted her to stay away from the boardwalk but because she promised she could pretty much get her way.

"Hey!" She heard a yell behind her and turned quickly. Micheal was in a slight jog catching up to her. "Hey Aislin, how's it going?"

Aislin half smiled. There was another boy she recognized from school as Micheals brother. "Are you fallowing me?" She asked

"No your house is just where it's at right now apparently." He smiled. "This is my little brother Sammy."

"It's Sam, my mom made him baby sit me."

Aislin smiled. "Wow, too bad your not the older brother your quite cute." She smiled teasing Micheal. Micheal nudged at her. "So I thought you didn't have fun or anything sociable. "

"I don't, my brother is throwing the party, I will be in my room the whole time." She pressed on nearing her house.

"Oh."

"Aww man! My brother only dragged us this far to spend time around you!"

Aislin laughed. "Well your brother knows I have a boyfriend, kid." She looked up at Michael. What didn't he get? She already thought about how easy it would be if she could just be with someone normal, someone like Micheal. But nothing could change her mind about Marko.

They reached the house, cups were on the grass, kids were on the lawn laughing, yelling. Aislin walked inside Micheal close behind her. She wrapped Marko's jacket around her tightly feeling out of place in her own home.

Micheal placed his hand on her lower back reassuringly. It must have been the first time he touched her, she got shivers and stepped up quickly.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Aislin nodded letting him know it was fine.

She scanned her eyes over the room to fine Marko or any of the boys. Sam had walked off and was talking to a blonde girl who's face she didn't really make out.

Aislin could feel Micheal still close behind her. "Micheal?"

"Hmm."

"So are you just going to hang around me all night?" She asked

He smiled and nodded a response of yes.

She smiled as well, he was growing on her, it was easier to talk to him now, he bothered her at times of course, he was trying too hard, and she was never used to that, guys gave up after a day of trying with her, two days tops, Marko hardly had to make an effort and she was hoping that was just because he was oh so charming, not that he could play a Jedi mind trick on her.

She saw Paul talking to a small brunette in a much to short dress, he smiled at her and then took a double take looking at Micheal behind her, she thought she saw him almost snarl. What was all that about?

"I have to change, These shorts are to shorts."

"Better than most the dresses here."

Aislin looked around the room, the pale yellow light cast shadows of the crowded living room that swept into the kitchen as well, their were bottles in the coffee table and countless paper cups every which way. Girls in small dresses and guys taking drinks from silver cans smiled and winked licking their lips of the hardening alcohol.

Aislin cringed. "Gross."

She felt two arms wrap around her waist. "Hello beautiful." She smiled feeling Marko's breathe on her neck and then his lips on her cheek. She smiled and turned kissing him quickly. "How was your day?" Marko shrugged. "Better now." He smiled to her a second more before looking at Micheal staring him down. "And this is?"

"Micheal, Emerson." He let out his hand for Marko to shake, Marko made no motion to movie.

"Yeah, Micheal and I have a few classes together." Aislin smiled squeezing Marko's hand reassuringly.

"Funny, Aislin's never mentioned you." Marko let one of his hands fall to Aislin's thigh.

"Well see you around, Spencer has a keg over there." He motioned towards the back of the kitchen.

Aislin looked back at Micheal as Marko slung his arm around her and walked off. "Doesn't look like just your friend." He said still staring straight ahead as a red head made flirtatious smile to him.

"Well he is."

Marko stayed silent a moment, he wasnt angry at her for Micheal, not in the least, but it was a basic instinct to not like a guy that had his hands on your girl right? He never gave it much thought as to how hard it was for her, she saw him every night take some girl to the cave seduce and kill her…

"Aislin!" Spencer wobbled over to her throwing his weight around her shoulders. "nice leg warmers." He laughed.

"Back off Spencer." Marko warned.

"Marko, its ok." Aislin inched away from him a bit, he seemed extra temperamental tonight. "This is actually Spencer sober."

Marko shook his head, the red head was close behind again winking and making those blue eyes googly.

Aislin noticed the girl and knew at once she would be Marko's meal tonight. She sighed and looked up from Spencer's shoulder to Marko. "Kay, I need to change. Spence cool it on the beer, you smell disgusting."

Aislin began walking up the crowded stairs, she saw Sam from the top of the stairs, the blonde seemed to be kissing his neck, she took a look closer trying to figure out that face, their was something about that, she wouldn't have even taken a second look had her body not been so familiar. She shook her head and made her way to her room just to throw on a pair of ripped up jeans and hoodie. She walked back down the stairs almost tripping over some couple making out when finally at the last step. "Sorry!" She said quickly as a girl jerked her head around.

Time seemed to stand still a moment. "No way."

There she was Alina, blonde and blue eyed red lips and beauty mark. She had had her lips around Sam.

"Alina?"

"Shh" Aislin pursed her lips smiling. She took Aislin in her arms. "Your still you, your still human." She whispered in her ear, the words only audible by her."I cant tell you how happy I am to see yo-"

"Well, well the two halves back again?" David stepped into view

"Hello, David." Alina smiled letting go of Aislin but keeping her hand in hers.

Marko had walked the red head girl halfway down the street before getting ready to bite he heard David's thoughts.

"Fuck!" He ran back to the house quickly, everything still seemed the same, kids were every which way drinking music still loud, but their they were the three of them, huddled near the stairs. He could feel Dwayne and Paul moving in as well.

He walked up slowly. "Hey"

Aislin turned to him, her eyes were clearly glazed on the verge of tears. "I forgave you for everything Marko but this…no."

She turned to walk upstairs pulling Alina up the steps with her. "Aislin wait." He grabbed her arm and before he had time to react Aislin let out her hand and slapped him hard across the face.

Marko stopped shocked, hurt even. "Aislin I didn't-"

Aislin shook her head and sniffed back her tears. "Go."


	21. Chapter 21

Aislin paced in her room back and forth.

"Darling, I think your making marks on your floor, you should just sit." Alina sat on the bed feet up in a comfortable position the way she would months ago.

Aislin wasnt sure how she should be feeling , her best friend was back from the dead! Her boyfriend had lied about it and she was pretty sure her best friend was about to kill her current friends brother. It was overwhelming.

"Alina, I thought you were dead."

"Well I am technically. Soul is damned, but whatever."

Aislin rolled her eyes, same old Alina. "Why did you leave."

"Aislin I couldn't be responsible for killing these people I've recognized my whole life. I just couldn't….and I needed time to figure out me, whatever the hell I became."

"And you couldn't tell me? We're like sisters, for god's sake!"

"Would you have believed me? If I told you those boys out there are vampire and so am i." Alina replied in almost a whisper.

Aislin sat on her desk and looked down really thinking about that, it was hell for her to even believe Marko before it was to late. She shrugged.

"I over reacted?"

"Well you pretty much right hooked that kid in the face." Alina laughed.

"I just slapped him…"

"With your fist closed, haha."

Aislin looked up at Alina, she was paler than usual, she used to tan, she was blonde! They used to be able to pass as eachother and now they looked almost nothing alike, but this was her, this was her best friend Alina, the girl she knew since pre-school. The girl that threw glue in kids hair that would bother her, the other half of her. And now she was a killer… She looked away.

"I don't think Marko deserved all that,"

"He lied to me, Alina…that's all he ever does is lie."

"Well, Aislin its kind of hard to be a hundred percent honest when your one of us." Alina looked down. "I mean I know it would be way more convenient for you if we were just normal like you but we cant really change what we are."

"So you run away?" Aislin snapped, she had lost her calm long ago. Everything became to much.

Alina's eyes narrowed. "What happened to perfect well spoken Aislin?"

"A couple of vampires fucked her up."

Alina looked away. "Aislin cant you just appreciate that im here? I mean im not as dead as you thought right? That has to count for something. "

"Will you be leaving soon?"

Alina looked down in the patterns in the blanket on the bed. "I don't know yet."

"Why did you even come back?" Aislin snapped, she was angry at everyone. Alina who left her, Marko who lied about and the rest of the boys who knew but never said anything, was no one honest?

"Why are you being such a snappy bitch!" Alina stood up from the bed. "Aislin what happened to you? You were so confident and sure of yourself last I checked.

Aislin said nothing but walked to her door. "I told you a couple of vampires royally fucked me up." She stepped out almost forgetting their was still a party going on outside. She scanned the room for the Marko but none of the boys were there. She saw Micheal standing awkwardly beside the front door. She walked over to him.

"Wanna come for a walk with me?" She asked.

He smiled, "aren't you a host?"

She shook her head. He could see the gleam in her eyes the redness of her cheeks and nose.

"Lets go." He smiled reassuring.

* * *

_Hello awesome readers, this is a quick update to try and get an idea of what Aislin is feeling and how people would feel with a possible Micheal interception? And how are we feeling about Aislin? I know she's coming off as little bratty but im trying to keep in mine how realistically someone would react. or i myself. As always thanks for reading and please review. :) Gimme opinions suggestions and all that jazz.  
_


	22. Chapter 22

Alina walked into the cave, the boys lingered in the center three eating chineese food and Marko silent, "Hello." She slid beside Paul taking the box of noodles from his hand.

"HEY!"

"Shh" She pressed her finger to his lips before slurping up a noodle. "So whats the deal with you and Aislin? She looked to Marko, he looked up eyes blank and unwelcoming.

"I love her."

Alina smiled. "Aww is that so? Then why didn't she know anything? She looked at me like I was a damn ghost."

"You pretty much are to her." David said looking up from his rice.

"Oh of course, David wouldn't let you say a word." She looked from the two. "That make's sense. Does she love you?"

"Why don't you ask her aren't you the best friend." Dwayne asked calmly, the boys were in defense mode. Alina ran away from their welcoming arms was the way they had looked at it. David wanted her, he wanted to feel what Aislin and Marko felt, but because she decided to run away things got hazy.

"She's a little upset with me, I left her…" Alina got up and began to pace. "I should have known better…Its strange, she's the strong one you know…." She paused looking into nothing, she couldnt help but think she should have stayed to talk to Aislin or at least tell her…but that would have put her in danger if the boys knew she knew what they were…

"You love her?" She asked Marko, he shook his head.

"Why?"

"She's all I want."

* * *

Aislin walked along the beach with Micheal, she hadn't said much but he stayed beside her and that was all she really wanted, He didn't try making her talk, he didn't try touching her, regardless of how much he wanted to.

"Santa Carla sucks, why did you move here?"

Micheal shrugged, "I had no choice my mom moved here to be with my grandpa after her divorce, have you always lived here?"

She shook her head. "Yes."

"Are you going to move after graduation."

Aislin stopped looking up at him…no one had ever asked her that, not Marko, not her brother or father, not even Alina before she left. "Im really not sure."

"Well what are you going to school for?"

She shrugged. "Maybe dance."

"I think that'd be great, your so good at it."

"How about you?"

"Im thinking Mechanic…"

"That's cool, I don't understand cars, I've never even had one."

He shrugged. He didn't mind talking about remedial things, these things that really didn't matter, she was just cool he liked being around her, her personality was different than the girls on the boardwalk.

She took a seat in the sand and patted next to her.

"Did you have a fight with that guy?"

Aislin looked up at him. "Why do you say that?"

"You don't pay me the time of day when you two are good."

Aislin looked down. "I don't mean to be that way…Its just he's the jealous type…And I don't want you to get hurt or anything."

"Ha I think I can handle him, he's kinda little."

Aislin laughed, Marko hated being called The Little One. "You'd be surprised, and the four are kinda a pack.

"Oh that's kinky." Micheal nudged her.

She laughed. "Uhhh…yeah…no." She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, she hadn't talked to many people besides the boys, rarely the people she lived with, by force the girls in her dance class, and the cute kids she taught…it was nice talking to someone she enjoyed. "I wish things weren't so hard."

"They shouldn't have to be," He looked at her leaning back on the palms of his hands, "Real relationships should be easy, if you love and care for someone enough, things just work out."

Aislin thought about it, "Hmm…I guess if you wanna live a fantasy…"

"Hah, your to much of a realist. What he do to piss you off?"

"He just didn't tell me the truth…"

* * *

The next morning Aislin stood in the dance studio the small girls moving about, her bad mood made her way more strict than usual. "The performance is tonight and I see a lot of sickled feet, girls." She circled them like a vulture would stalk prey. "Adela you have to hold your stomach in on the pirouette, that's why you keep falling before everyone else." The little girl frowned and sucked in her belly. "I want you all to really concentrate on your movement, dancing is the one form of art in which you yourself are the piece. I know you think im being hard on you guys but for those three minutes you should feel amazing…."

"Is that how you feel when you dance Ms. Aislin?"

She shook her head smiling…"Yes."

"Well what else is it supposed to feel like?"

Aislin frowned feeling bad she had almost forgotten this was only their first performance. She must have been freaking them out. She motioned for them to sit in a circle with her. "I remember when I first performed when I was little. "My best friend and I were so nervous…" She smiled. "I guess like you guys are now." She looked around the circle of little faces.

"You were scared to dance?" Wow…but you're the best."

Aislin smiled. "I'm the best now. Back then I was a beginner like you." She smiled. "Oh I was so scared, I saw all those people and you know what my best friend said?" The girls stared wide eyed and some mouth open. "She said. We were going to be the best, that if we messed up, we just had to make it look like we were doing it right and everyone else was doing it wrong."

"That doesn't make sense."

"What im trying to say is, you girls should go out there like you're the best already and you'll be confident enough to really become the best…I don't care if you sickle your feet, or you lose time or forget a turn…you gotta have fun and feel beautiful and awesome. That's what dance is supposed to be about. " She smiled.

"Are you still friends with her?"

Aislin half smiled thinking about it. "She's my best friend still."

* * *

Marko had thought of Aislin all day, he wasn't sure if he should go to her, beg for forgiveness? Be cross? She made him feel so unsure, so lost…no one could do that, he had never felt so. She had a right to be upset. She always did, he lied, but he had to, but she knew that it would be hard being with him, she knew…

"Come on, love." Alina wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "She'll be at the at show, I know it for a fact."

"Yeah because she never goes back on her word."

"Stop wallowing" Aislin nudged Marko. They walked up to the Center, the stage was small and their wasn't to many seats but parents filled them up, Marko and Aislin took seats near the back. Marko looked at the stage, he wasn't quite himself and he wasn't liking this feeling that Aislin made him feel…he wasn't even quite sure if he should be with her, they were both at a loss for what they felt and their personalities altered, she was beautiful and he loved her to no end, but she wasn't the girl he took to Chinese food that first night, she wasn't that sassy girl in the video store….she changed and he was sure it was his fault…

"Look look its about to start."

The lights dimmed and reappeared as about twelve little girls swirled and twirled out of a formation. They danced and smiled and a few messed up here and there, their was a series of these little dances and Marko fidgeted through them all. "Daww aren't they adorable!" Alina Smiled clapping at the final dance. Marko shrugged.

The girls took a bow and brought out their dance teacher.

Aislin walked onto the bright stage, she walked out smiling and bowing with her students.

Aislin was grateful for the distraction the recital caused but she knew that could only last so long, she saw Alina and Marko in the cowd as she walked out the Center, "Hello."

"Are you calm again?" Alina smiled.

Aislin shrugged. She looked from her to Marko, his eyes were dark and was slouched over not meeting her eyes. She looked away. "I don't know what you want me to say." He mumbled looking to her feet.

Aislin shook her head. "Nothing could really suffice right now…" She looked to Alina. "Walk me home." Alina went to her looking back at Marko, _She'll warm up, its only been a day. _She told him through their thoughts.

Aislin and Alina walked along side echother for only a couple of paces before Aislin went back to Marko she shoved her arms around his waist holding him in silence for a minute. Marko held her, smelling her violet and vanilla scent, she must have still wanted this right? She was trying to be brave…. "Goodnight Marko." Aislin leaned up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

_Sorry for the long wait for the update, but I wrote two of these chapters, i wasnt sure how i wanted to pan everything. I have finally decided on an ending, And i am almost certain there will be a seconf part. :) Thank you for reading, please Review!_


	23. Chapter 23

Alina remembered the house so well. It was her second home, without the party goers and beer cups everywhere she could feel the warmth it used to hold for her. The couches she and Aislin jumped on as a child. Frames she helped pick out for pictures of them as children. Aislin led her to the kitchen.

"Don't think for a moment I'm not angry still." Aislin said poking open a pouch of Capri sun and taking a seat on the counter. "I don't think you should have left me the way that you did, and Marko and the guys shouldn't have used me…but for now, I'd rather you be a liar than dead." Alina smiled and made her way to her and wrapped her arms around her. "I knew you'd come around."

After a moment Aislin shrugged her off. "Yeah yeah yeah. Don't leave again without telling me, or that's it." Alina nodded her head, Aislin was never the type to be oh so serious but when she was she meant it and that was that.

"What about Marko?" Alina asked, "Have you forgiven him too?"

Aislin shrugged. "I can't keep forgiving him…"

"But you love him right? I mean I know he's crazy about you," She smiled. "He can't keep his thoughts to himself, it annoys the hell out of the rest of the guys…but I know it Aislin he does care a lot about you, and it takes a lot for them to let their guard down even a little." Alina took a seat on the counter next to her.

Aislin remained quiet, "I'm just done being under someone…."

"Pun intended?" Alina laughed. "He thinks of that too."

Aislin laughed, "Okay I set myself up for that," For a moment she forgot that Alina had even left, that she was a vampire and that their life had fast forwarded several months. "No I mean, I'm never Aislin, I'm Marko's girl, or the girl with the hot biker guys on the boardwalk, and before that I was Alina's best friend. I'm never just Aislin."

Alina was quiet, she hadn't thought of it much but Aislin was just a shadow a lot of the time, "I never realized."

"Yeah well I have." She gestured to the table.

Alina hopped off the counter and grabbed a lone envelope that Aislin was gesturing for. "You got accepted for a summer dance workshop? Are you serious? Aislin that's great…why do you look so pitiful this is awesome! Do you know how hard it is to get into L.A Dance workshops?!"

"I didn't evens sign up. Ms. Davis sent in a video audition…"

Alina took a moment…she would be leaving Santa Carla…

"Oh, so are you going."

Aislin shrugged, I want to…I wasn't going to until this…I may never have the opportunity again. She bit her thumb nail a minute staring at the paper in Alina's hands. "I think Marko and I need time away from each other…I just need time away from everything… Give myself a chance to become my own person." Aislin knew she sounded selfish, there was no doubt about it, she was going to leave to dance, be away from the one she loved for a month. She closed her eyes.

Alina went to her. "I don't know what to tell you Aislin…you have to do what you have to do I guess."

"I love him, Alina, I really really do, but I'm not the same person I was before, and he isn't either."

"You sound like you're breaking up with him not just leaving…"

"Its kind of the same thing….you should know."

* * *

The boys discussed how to deal with Alina, she was one of them and she was a hot female, she stayed in the cave with them when she wasn't with Aislin. Marko jumped at her when she got back from Aislin's house day after day, he tried prying into her mind, but she was a brick wall. It was insanely irritating. Things went this way for days. Marko was trying to consider the possibility that Aislin didn't want him…But how could this whole thing have been a wild goose chase? She loved him at one point he knew that she did. Why had they changed?

Paul was playing with a lighter singing the edges of some of the curtains that draped around a mattress that was essentially his bed. He was annoyed that Alina wouldn't tell Marko what Aislins thoughts were. He was annoyed with the whole thing, Aislin probably wasn't the right girl if she was this much trouble. But he dealt with them, Marko was his brother and he had too.

"Love isn't supposed to be easy." Alina said walking up behind him.

"You stay the hell out of my head."

Alina smiled and blew the lighter out. "That's how I know things will work for them, have you noticed no one writes romance novels about loves being simple? Except for that douche bag Walt Disney." She took a seat next to him.

"So what." He stated not really caring.

Alina wondered what it would have been like had she stayed with them, would life have been easier? She could have stayed with Alina, she could have been a part of a family instead of now trying to pry her way in, have them trust her. She had always had a crush on David but when the opportunity finally came to actually be with him, she was scared, frightened beyond belief, eternity with one person, and she had lived in Santa Carla her whole life for God's sake, she had experienced nothing in her life. But what would she have done afterwards with life? After graduating, she didn't want four plus more years of school, she could have left but would she have?

"Things probably would have been just the same…Not so fun when you're the one being mind fucked." Paul said looking back at her half smiling.

"Here I thought you were just to weak to do it."

"Darling I'm way older than you, I can do things you wouldn't believe." He was gloating he was no more special than any of the rest of the boys but this was Paul.

She smiled at him, "for whatever it's worth Paul, I am sorry,"

"You should tell David not me girl, and maybe Marko, you could let him know she plans on leaving."

Wait. What? How did he know, her mind was protected only when she was around Marko she was les cautious around the rest of the guys. She looked down. "Not my business to tell….She will be back though. And she's telling him herself tonight."

* * *

Aislin walked through the boardwalk as she had countless times in her life, tonight was different though. None of the lights seemed to shine like they used to, and the smell of fried carnival food made her stomach churn more so than usual.

They were always able to work through their fights within a few hours or days, but this was different, they needed to be away from each other, they needed to remember that they did have lives before one another. Why was this so hard? Why did this feel so horrible, so terrifying.

Aislin stepped aside as she saw some skin heads running past her with something they must have stolen in their arms, she shook her head and continued to the carasel.

And there he was…Her Angel in his usual attire; eyes so uninterested and lifeless, until they connected wither hers.

Marko's eyes had been scanning the crowd almost all night; his disinterest in everything was very prevalent. But Alina insisted on going to the boardwalk tonight, he hadn't fed in days which felt like years, Aislin made him wish that he could feel human, feel guilt in his killing, but when he saw someone walk by all he could think of was ripping into the skin of their throat and drinking that liquid fire.

The world stopped a moment when he saw her, his breathe caught in his throat. Aislins hair was in a braid just above her butt, She was dressed up more than usual, she wore a pretty black white and red floral dress with sheer black tights beneath and her ratty old converse, she was beautiful and he wanted her.

He had to restrain himself from going to her, running to her…she walked so so slowly , so irritatingly calm.

Aislin felt a sense of delight and dread fall over her as she saw Marko, those beautiful blue eyes, that crooked smile. She walked up to him and smiled. She felt eyes on her, the boys, the boardwalk goers; she leaned up kissing his cheek again.

"Aislin, I'm sorry I-"

Aislin shook her head. "It doesn't matter." Sorry fixed nothing, she didn't want to hear it. But she wanted his voice. His tenderness, his sweetness, his coldness, his disdain and love.

Screw restrain, Marko pulled her from around her waist and pressed his lips to hers, he felt the kiss returned a surprise he wasn't sure to expect. He felt a sense of urgency in her lips, so warm and soft. He placed his hands on the side of her head looking into her eyes, "I love you, I'm sorry. I won't lie to you ever again. But I can't keep being without you, Aislin."

Aislin freed herself and pressed her head to his chest. "I love you." She felt his arms wrap around her. "I'm sorry too." She said. "I'm sorry I've been so selfish…that I am being selfish."

"Come home with me tonight?" She asked "Please, we have to talk about some things."

Marko didn't like feeling those words gave him but he loved the feel of her hands on his, the touch of their lips, he would fallow her anywhere, even to go break his heart.

_Again I'm sorry for the long awaited update, I started the beginning and couldn't think of an appropriate way to get them together. Thank you for reading this, i very much appreciate it and hope you leave a review. feedback and suggestions and comments are always welcome. I could probably updates this faster if i didnt feel the need for long chapters (i know this one isnt very long) would that be better? If i wrote a little and kept it constantly updated or would you prefer long chapters?_


	24. Chapter 24

Marko fallowed Aislin into her room, it felt like such a long time since he'd been in it, there were no more posters on the wall no more strings of photographs and quite a few more books had been accumulated on her bookshelf. Her vanity held a lot more make up than he remembered.

Aislin let go of his hand and went to her bed. She bit her lip uneasily and began pushing her cuticles back from her fingrs. She knew he was looking at her, She was afraid to meet his eye. She looked up and watched his lips curve into a smile. One of those smiles she lived for. She returned itand pated the bed beside her. She crossed her legs up on her bed her dress moving up a little. She wait for him.

Marko sat a mirror image next to her. No smile would sway her he knew it. But he want her to remember why she loved him, why she chose to be with him knowing all the risks, almost ll the risks. But her eyes, those eyes. They spoke to him the first time he took the time to really see her. That girl that was always beside that irritating girl that talked way way to much. Aislin smiled and locked her fingers through his. "Hi,"

"Hi," He smiled back, "So are you going to yell at me or hit me or something? I'm getting very mixed signals."

Aislin shook her head, her hair falling in her face. "No. I'm not angry anymore, hurt still but not angry."

"That's worse."

"Is it?" Aislin asked. "Here I thought it was your mission to make me angry." She said only half serious.

Marko shook his head. "I don't want to do this little dance of yours Aislin. Say what you have to say." He said pulling his fingers out of hers. Her face still held no expression at least not before she put it down. "I love you Marko."

"But your not in love with me? Its not you its me? We're too different. Come on baby throw he best clichés at me." He stood from the bed faster than expected full vampire speed. Aislin didn't move she didn't look up. "That's not it at all Marko. I just don't know what want anymore….it scares me."

He didn't want to listen. He could change her make her one of them then she wouldn't have a care in the world. Sleep all day, party all night, its fun to be a vampire. "You never have to be scared of me."

She looked up her eyes were wet, "Not of you, I know you love me to much to hurt me."

Do i?

"Of life Marko, What ill I do with it? What will I become? What will happen if I don't become one of you, what if I do for that mater? What will my days be then? Will I sit on your bike every night on the boardwalk? Maybe I don't want that. I don't think that…"

"I thought being with me would be enough." Marko said.

Aislin felt the sting in his voice, She was a selfish bitch, that's what he thought and that's what she was. "Im leaving Marko." She waited for him to say something but he wouldn't turn to it. "For the break just five weeks." Still nothing "

"What do you want me to do? Wait for you? What?"

Aislin stood up. She went to him and tried grabbing his arm, he pulled away. He looked at her, his eyes were not kind, she couldn't read his face.

"Just go. "

He went to the door. "Aislin I may have screwed up, but I never intentionally tried hurting you." He looked at her and walked out. That was it.

Aislin watched him walk out, she felt an urge to fallow him, to say that she was sorry, she wasn't trying to hurt him either but what would it do what would it change? Nothing.

It was over.

…for now…

_So that's the end for now. It was hard to decide how to end this part of the story without actually having to end it. I was just sure everyone would hate Aislin in the end BUT There will be a sequel! From mostly Aislin and Alinas point of view. So we'll see whats to come. __ And as always thank you for reading and being so patient. I know I hate waiting for updates on the stories I fallow but Im glad that you stuck by to the end. __ Reviews and criticisms are welcome. _


End file.
